


Harry Lord of Slytherin

by Graydove71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults acting like adults, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayed Harry Potter, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Percy Weasley, Good Slytherins, Hermione Granger Bashing, Inheritance Test, M/M, Mentor Salazar Slytherin, Molly Weasley Bashing, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red-Haired Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slight Neville Longbottom bashing, Smart Harry Potter, slight Rubeus Hagrid Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: After blowing up his Aunt Marge Harry spend the rest of the summer before his Third Year in Diagon Alley.  Having heard about Inheritance Test he decided to take one only learns about the betrayals from his friends.  Only to find out that what they had done caused even more harm they could imagine.
Relationships: Future George Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter & Malfoy family, Harry Potter & Salazar Slytherin, Harry Potter & Slytherin Students, Relationships to be added, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott & Harry Potter, future Fred Weasley/Draco Malfoy, future Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 146
Kudos: 794





	1. Betrayal and Lordship

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. Nor do I write this for anything other reason than to get it out of my mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out he has been lied to after going in for a cleansing and tries to claim his Heir/Lordship rings.

Harry was utterly furious and devastated as he looked down at the results of the Inheritance Test he had just taken. Having arrived at Diagon Alley just last night, after he had run away from home after blown up his Aunt Marge, Harry had decided to head to Gringotts to take the test. Having overheard Seamus telling Dean that by taking the test it could reveal if the Muggleborn boy's absent father was in fact Magical as well as line he might belong to. Harry decided to do it in hope of finding out more about his family than what most people tended to tell him, which usually was that he looked like his Dad but had his Mother's eyes, or that his dad was good at Quidditch.

He had gone in to take the test his second day in the alley which seemed to make the Goblins happy as they told him they had been trying to reach him for the last two years but each of their letters to have been returned unopened. Harry had been mystified for he had not know of any mail that he had not gotten from the Magical World after his Uncle had tried to outrun his Hogwarts' letter. Harry was lead into a back room where the test took place before the Goblin left him alone with his results to set up a cleansing for him.

**Harry James Potter**

**Parents** :

  * _James Potter (Dead)_
  * _Lily Potter nee Evens (Dead)_



**Godparents** :

  * _Sirius Lupin nee Black (Wrongfully Imprisoned-Escaped)_
  * _Alice Longbottom nee Bismarck (Mentally Compromised)_
  * _Gregory Smith (Dead)*1_
  * _Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_



**Family Lines:**

  * _Potter_
  * _Gryffindor_
  * _Peverell_
  * _Slytherin (by right of conquest)_



**Enchantments/Potions on person in order of age:**

  * _Hocrux (bonded to Soul)_
  * _Magical Core Blocked 58%_
  * _Poor Eyesight jinx_
  * _Hair/eye Color Changed Jinx_
  * _Martyr Jinx_
  * _Distrust of Authority Jinx (with the exception of Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Mail Ward_
  * _Wand control Jinx*2_
  * _Glamor_
  * _Eros Blade (Keyed to Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley._
  * _Hatred Potion Keyed to anyone in Slytherin House, a Dark Core_
  * _Trust Potion Keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Gyrffindor House, Rubeus Hagrid, Ronald "Ron" Weasley, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, Ginevra "Ginny Weasley,_
  * _Intelligence Dampening Potions (Once a Year since July 1991)_



**Vault discrepancies:**

  * _1,500 Gallons a Year transferred to the vault of Albus Dumbledore starting in November, 1981_
  * _500 Gallons a Year transferred and exchanged into Muggle currency to the accounts of Dursley family starting in November,1981_
  * _500 Gallon a Year transferred to the personal vault of Ronald "Ron" Weasley started in July, 1991_
  * _500 Gallons a Year transferred to account of Hermione Granger starting in October, 1991_
  * _Numerous tomes and books removed from family vaults to the possession of Hermione Granger in October, 1991_
  * _600 Gallons a Year transferred to the personal vault of Molly Weasley starting in July, 1992_
  * _400 Gallons a Year transferred to the personal vault of Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley starting in July, 1992_
  * _Sword of Gryffindor not returned to vault after removal of Harry Potter taken into personal vault of Albus Dumbledore in May, 1993_



Harry could not believe that his two best friends have been stealing from him since before they even became friends, let alone Mrs. Weasley and Professor Dumbledore who had shown him more love and kindness than any adult he had ever meet. Also he could not figure out why there was a spell on him to change his eyes or hair color and what it could accomplish. Harry of course knew about the Glamour spell being on him having applied it on himself before he had gone to his first year at Hogwarts to hide the signs of abuse his family had done to him. He was glad that the Goblins had offered to give him a cleansing just based on the length of his results as he was to get the cleansing. As he was getting ready to go through the cleansing a Goblin informed him after he woke back up he would also be given his Heir/Lordship rings which should have been done during his first visit giving him another reason to distrust Hagrid more than just having the large man being on his results of someone he was enchanted to trust.

Seething with anger at all the betrayal that had been done to him Harry fell unconscious to go through the cleansing. He was still angry when he woke up in a warm bed and the smells he associated with the Hospital Wing. Other than the anger he was still filled with Harry felt lighter and more powerful than he ever felt before. Swinging his legs over the bed he was on he saw that someone had set up a mirror beside his head. Climbing to his feet he walked over to the mirror and gasp at seeing his normally black rat nest hair now a deeper red than any of the Weasleys and now hung smoothly down to his shoulders. The only other change he saw was that his eyes were no longer vivid green but bright blue it took him a few moments as he took in his new look before he realize that he was not actually wearing his glasses. Unfortunately the lightning bolt scar was still there, as were several scars given to him by his Uncle peaking out over the top of his shirt. He wished he could apply his Glamor but did not want to cast underage magic and get in trouble again.

"Ah Heir Potter you are awake I hope you feeling better now," a Goblin in pale green robes said peeking their head into the room. "If you follow me Account Manager Fangtooth is ready to give you your Heir/Lordship rings." Harry followed what he assumed to be a Healer Goblin to an ornately carved door and pushed who pushed it aside to reveal a a well dressed Goblin behind a desk with four rings, one black, one gold, one silver, and the last one an emerald one.

"Welcome Heir Potter I am the Account Manager of the Potter Family, Fangtooth. You are a little late in getting your rings but as you Humans like to say no time like the present," Fangtooth said as Harry took the seat across from him. "Now as you place each ring on your finger you will be judged by it to see if it accepts you if the ring takes to you you will gain your proper position in the family line. As most of these lines are close to ending leaving you as the only person that can claim them. We shall start with the Potter family ring," Fangtooth said as he pushed the black ring forward.

Harry lifted the ring up finding it rather cold as he slips it onto his left ring finger. For a moment it felt as if large needles were being jammed into the finger making him black out.

"I can't believe you son," a voice said making Harry snap his eyes open and look upon the face he only recognized from the photo album that he got at the end of his first year.

"Dad?" Harry asked.

"Yeah hello," James said with a smile which quickly fell of his face. "I was chosen of all the family to talk to you since I would be the only one you would know. If it was up to me I would let you take the ring, but unfortunately I can not since you had money taken from you and trusted the thieves."

"So does this mean I am no longer a Potter since the ring is to be denied to me?" Harry asked.

"Not yet the family has some guidelines if you wish to prove your place in the family you must either get the money back with no help from the Goblins or make them pay for taking it for you," James said before he vanished.

Finding himself back in the normal office Harry slipped off the Potter ring and set it aside while the Fangtooth looked surprised as he pushed the second ring towards him. Once more the ring was cold as he slipped the gold band around his finger. Rather than needles this time it felt like his finger was being bit off as he once more lost conciseness.

"How dare you let someone claim my Sword," a large muscular man wearing furs called out as Harry opened his eyes.

"Godric Gryffindor I assume," Harry said.

"Don't be an idiot. You want to lead my family get my sword back and gain some allies which can help you stand against your foes," Godric said as he smacks Harry waking him back up.

"Again how strange," Fangtooth said as he placed the Gold ring back into the box next to the black ring of the Potter family. Taking up the silver ring Harry was not feeling good as he felt the familiar cold before placing it on his finger. This time he felt nothing at all but still passed out.

"To think my family line came to this," a tall skinny man said.

"Who are you?" Harry guessing this was the representative of the Peverell family.

"I am Ignotus Peverell and if you wish to take your place in our family you need to hold multiple lines that come from my family lines you have failed in gaining anyas of this moment but there is still a chance to get one line." Ignotus said as he gently pushes Harry who found himself back in the Goblin's office

"This has never happened before," Fangtooth said running a hand over his head. "If this ring does not take I am sorry to say I will have to cut you off from all your vaults." Harry was not sure about this ring even if it was his last chance not wanting to be associated with the blood supremacist. As he picked up the ring, however, unlike the others he found it slightly warm to the touch, and as he slipped the ring onto his hand it felt warmer yet.

"Ah hello young Heir I hope you take your role in our family more seriously than your immediate predecessor did," a slim man in a dark green robe said smiling as he leaded on a short cane.

"Salazar Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Indeed young Heir you have gained your place with talent with Parslemouth, and your victory of the previous Heir and my Familiar, Sharus. Not that I like that but after how the previous Heir corrupted him away from his real purpose of protecting the school."

"You had a giant serpent whose very gaze could kills someone as a protection for school children?" Harry asked.

"Well he was not to be around the students but there in case some outside force ever tried to attack," Salazar explained.

"So you did not have an issue Muggleborns?" Harry asked.

"No of course not my own mother was what you call a Muggle," Salazar said making Harry's mouth fall open at this fact.

"As Lord of my House you can claim one fourth of Hogwarts Castle and enter Slytherin portions of Hogwarts without having to use passwords. And since I sense you have no knowledge of such things wearing a ring that has you have bonded with it will let you know if someone is trying to dose you with any potion or cast a spell on you without your knowledge. The ring will also protect you from them short of the Unforgivable Curses," Salazar said.

"Unforgivable Curses what are those?" Harry asked.

"Wow the teaching at the school has gone down hill since we started it," Harry heard Salazar mutter to himself. "Alright there are four curses that are considered the worst of the worst. One that kills another person which is Avada Kedavra which can only be stopped by an act of true love from another person the curse is cast on within one days time. The next is a spell that causes pain to a person's body in ever changing ways that can drive someone insane if it is used long enough called the Cruciatus Curse. Third there is a basic mind control spell which if used makes the person it is used on becoming the casters puppet known as the Imperius Curse, and only by having a strong will and some great luck can this spell be stopped. The last one's status has been changed from my day but it is a spell which akin to the Imperius Curse, but rather than make someone a puppet changes their personality to make them fall in love with someone known and is Know as Eros Blade. This spell only needs to be cast once on a person and the only way to remove it is through the most powerful cleansing.

"Would that include a cleansing done by the Goblins?" Harry asked recalling such a spell being on his results.

Salazar tilted his head to the side for a moment before responding, "You don't have to worry to get rid of the Horcurx the Goblins performed a cleansing that rid you of that spell. One last thing young Heir if ever you need help that you think I can provide rub your ring and call my name and I shall come," Salazar said before bowing to Harry.

"Ah at least one ring has accepted you that is good," Fangtooth said as Harry once more found himself back in the Goblin's office. "However, as I am not in charge of the Slytherin Vaults I must take my leave of you."

"Wait while the rings were judging me I was told that I could have a chance to take my place in the families later how do I do that?" Harry asked as the Goblin made to leave the room causing him to stop as if hit by a freezing spell.

"Did they now interesting," Fangtooth said stroking his chin. "If that is correct if you pass some challenges or do some task that the ring approves of it shall appear for you and you shall resume your place in the house."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"Don't mention it Heir Slytherin may the blood of your enemies floo like rivers at your passing," Fangtooth said.

Harry was horrified by what the Goblin said but the response entered his mind with a warm flash from his ring, "And may your coffers never be empty." Fangtooth gave him a smile as he left the room, but as Harry was not told if he should head out as well he stayed in his seat.

It turned out good that he did as the door opened a few minutes latter and a second Goblin came in. "Hello Heir Slytherin I am Bonecrusher your Account Manager I have been told that you have had quite a bit of money taken from you I assume you would like my help getting it back," the Goblin said taking the seat that had been vacated by Fangtooth.

Recalling his father's task to earn his place in the Potter family Harry said, "No thank you I think I need to do this on my own."

'Very good Heir Slytherin, though I might suggest you find some allies so as to not go at it alone," Bonecrusher said leaning forward.

"I think that is sound advice," Harry said nor revaling that that was one of the task he had been given to claim the Gryffindor Heir/Lordship ring.

"Good now is there anything else you might need today?" Bonecrusher asked.

"Yes according to my results my Godfather Sirius Lupin was wrongfully imprisoned and has now escaped is there a way to prove his innocence or to contact whomever he married to to take care of it?"

"I will look into it Heir Slytherin is there a place I can reach you for the time being?" Bonecrusher asked.

"I am staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the time being before I head back to Hogwarts," Harry said as the Goblin took down the room Harry was staying in.

"Anything else?" the Goblin prompted.

"Yes is there a way I could get a Glamor cast on me to hid the signs of abuse I had one in place myself but the cleansing clear it from me," Harry said. Bonecrusher just leaned forward and spoke some words that Harry assumed was his species language before he felt his Glamor return on his body. "Thank you Master Bonecrusher that is all I needed," Harry said and slowly got out of his chair in case the Goblin had anything to add before he left the room.

Heading back to the Leaky Cauldron he spoke to Tom the landlord to explain his change of appearance before heading up to his room to take a nap. As he laid in the bed he tried to think of any allies he had, but Ron and Hermione had basically cut him off from everyone else in Gryffindor House. The only one that they had not seemed to mind him spending time with, other than themselves had been Neville, but while there had been nothing on Neville in his results the pairs seeming alright with the other boy raised some flags. He hoped he could see some of his classmates in the alley before it was time to head back to Hogwarts to hopefully start making some real friends or at least some allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 I just needed a second male to be Harry's Godfather so it is just a dead NPC
> 
> *2 A spell which forced him to only bond with a certain wand.


	2. Some new allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes another trip to Gringotts and makes some new allies.

As Harry slept he was once again visited by Salazar Slytherin. "Alright just to let you know I can access some of your memories, so I know to gain the Potter Heir ship and future Lordship you could not ask the Goblins to get your money back from those that betrayed you. This does not mean that you should let the payments continue," Salazar said leaning on his cane.

"I guess I did not even think about that having other things on my mind," Harry said.

"Now that is understandable my Heir which is why I am bringing it up now. You should also grabs some books dealing with the duties of an Heir/Lord as well as some on the procedures of the British Wizengamot. Not to mention a brand new wand since the one you have now was forced on you," Salazar said.

"Alright I shall pick them up with my school books for the coming year," Harry said before pausing for a moment. "I think I should also make some changes to my classes as I chose all my electives based on one of my betrayers."

"Just make sure you write a change of class form for your Head of House," Salazar said.

"I don't think that will be enough I think the best way to do it would be to contact all four Heads, through the Owl Post in the alley and send a second letter to Professor Flitwick through Gringotts having heard some of the older students say he had some Goblin blood in his lone," Harry said as if making a plan to storm a castle.

"Ah there is the stereotype of our family line at work. Good work my Heir," Salazar said lifting his cane to hold with his arms as he clapped at Harry's idea.

"You can just call me Harry, Sir," Harry responded back.

"Alright Harry as long as you call me Salazar," Salazar said.

"Alright than Salazar," Harry said holding the hand in which the Slytherin ring was on to shake the man's hand.

"Now all you need to do is wake up Harry," Salazar said giving his hand a single pump as the sound of the alarm clock in the room he was staying in went off.

As Harry turns onto his side to shut off the alarm he is shocked as his magic shots out and smashes the thing flat. Harry gulped having not meant to do that and afraid of an Owl from the Ministry to come flying into the window. For while the Minister himself forgave Harry for accidently blowing up his Aunt Marge he did not think it would happen again from just trying to turn off the room's alarm clock. When no Owl came flying in as he laid in bed for nearly five minutes he finally decided to climb out of bed and hastily threw a cloak over his form lifting the cowl over his face. Doing his best not to get noticed by anyone, Harry left the pub and made his way down the street and into Gringotts. "I would like to see Bonecrusher if he has time," Harry said once he had made his way to a free Goblin. The Goblin was about to ask what the human wanted with the current Goblin Prince only to notice that the hand Harry was using to keep his cloak on tight showed the Slytherin ring.

"Ah Heir Slytherin I was about to send for you there has been some developments," Bonecrusher said as Harry was shown into the Goblin's office.

"I have some thing to discuss with you as well Master Bonecrusher but I used some Underage Magic so I might be getting an owl at some point," Harry said.

"Where did you do this magic?" Bonecrusher asked.

"Um in the room I am staying at the Leaky Cauldron, by accident mind you I went to turn off my alarm and accidently crushed the clock," Harry explained.

"Ah that deals with one of the things I wish to discuss with you today. It seems that Fangtooth had been so distracted when the three rings did not take to you he forgot to give you this," Bonecrusher said pulling out what looked like a simple leather cuff covered in runes before passing it over. "Due to you having some of your Core blocked off for a while you will have trouble controlling your magic. This Modulator Cuff will help you control it as well as slowly allow you to get used it your higher lever. As soon as you are able to fully control your magic the cuff will instantly return to us here at the bank. As for worry about using any underage magic that can only be detected areas with low level of Magical use such as if you are alone in the Muggle world."

"So I could have cast the Glamor yesterday myself?" Harry said astonished.

"You could of though based on your magic it is a good thing you did not who knows what may have happened," Bonecrusher "now was there another reason for you to come back?"

"Um yes while I would like to get the Money stolen from me back for myself I forgot to mention that I would like to to stop all payments that they are using to steal from me,"

"Easily done," Bonecrusher said not even making any form of a note. "I actually stopped the payments last night after you left. I would also like to teach you how to access your funds. Now unfortunately since you could not claim the rings of the Potter, Gyrffindor, and Peverell lines all you will be able to access of those vaults for the time being is the trust vaults your parents had set up for you. If you can not claim the rings before you come of age that is seventeen years old you will be unable to claim your lines and the main vaults. You do have full access to all Slytherin Vaults which not only includes a trust vault but three main vaults all of which have well over 71 Billion Gallons in them as well as numerous family heirlooms and artifacts that belong to the Slytherin line, which if you choose to sell could be up to over 849 Trillion Gallons," Bonecrusher said making Harry mouth fall open in shock at how much money were in the vaults. He had thought that the money in the vault which he now guessed was the Potter Trust Vault had been a lot of money but that could hardly been more than 100,000 Gallons. For the next ten minutes Bonecrusher showed him to both make out a money order and use a Vault key to make a purchase, after giving him a whole new set of keys for his trust vaults. As well as how to use his Slytherin ring to make even larger purchases than could be done by money order such as buying properties.

After Bonecrusher had finished his explanation he moved on to the next order of business. "Now I have some good news and some bad news Heir Slytherin," Bonecrusher began. Unfortunately we were unable to locate your Godfather's husband nor would the Ministry listen to our claims that Sirius is innocent. We were, however, able to find your parent's wills which for some reason have been sealed which we think would clear his name."

"That is good news," Harry said smiling at as Account Manager only for the Goblin to shake his head sadly at him.

"While that is good news we can not open the wills for whom ever sealed them made it so they could only be opened by the Potter family ring so until you can claim the ring they are still blocked from us," Bonecrusher said.

"Well fuck," Harry said.

"My thoughts exactly Heir Slytherin, but I do have some good news we were able to get in contact with the last of your Godparents and they are willing to come to the bank and meet with you. The have scheduled the meeting for around noon if that is alright with you," the Goblin said. Harry was sort of conflicted having never really gotten along with Malfoy at school, plus what his dad had caused with the opening of the Chamber. He could not figure out why his parents would have chosen Mrs. Malfoy to be one of his Godparents, but he knew the only way to find out was to actually meet with her so he agreed to meet with her.

"Um before I go do you know of any other place that sells wands besides Ollivanders?" Harry asked.

"Well there is Master Treyco, but his shop is in a different alley, there is also Crone Ophelia but she tends to add a little darkness into each of her creations letting her have some small access to a person's wand. But we Goblins also know some Wand craft if you wish to get one from us," Bonecrusher said.

"I think I would prefer to get it here than," Harry said.

"Very good I will send for one of our Wandmakers," Bonecrusher said as he left the room to go get one of the Goblins who could craft magical artifacts such as wands. He did not say it but the wand purchased from the Goblins while being a little bit superior than a human made one was a lot more expensive though he knew the boy could afford it, not that it mattered as due to what they had failed to prevent in the theft of the young Heir's property. The Head of the European Gringotts Branches had decided that the cleansing as well as any issues on the boy's results would be free of charge if take care of by the bank.

Four minutes after Bonecrusher left a Goblin came in dressed in in a red robes with the symbol of a magnifying glass with a gemstone under the "glass." "Ah Heir Slytherin I was told you wished to have a wand created," the Goblin said.

"That is correct," Harry said bowing to the Goblin.

"Alright I am Artifector Slashvolt and I am here to guide you in creation of your new wand," the Goblin said as he pulled off a bag and placed it onto Bonecrusher's desk. Harry assumed the bag was magical as the Goblin began to pull numerous large cases out of it placing them before Harry. "Now unlike Human Wandmakers rather than blindfold you and have you find items that call to your magic all you have to do is place your wand hand on each of these cases. Each case has an undetectable expansion charm on it so any thing that can be used to create a wand is inside it. Once you place your hand on the top of the case your magic will summon the item itself to you," Slashvolt stated as he pushed the first case forward.

Taking a deep breath Harry placed his right hand on the case and barely two second latters he felt something thumb into the lid under his hand. Slashvolt reaches out and taps the case with a single gnarled finger as a panel opened up and he pull out two hunks of wood. The same thing was repeated for each of the five cases some of which he was unable to collect an object. When he was done Slashvolt informed he that his magic had selected both Cedar and English Oak as the wood for the wand to be crafted out of. Harry's wand would not only have two woods but two cores as his magic drew froth hairs from both a Grim as well as a Thestral with the last item he had brought forth which Slashvoly had told him was a focusing Gem and was rare crystal that was both black and white looking like a Yin-Yang symbol. After he collected all the items that would be used in his new wand's creation the Goblin also took some measurements from Harry to determine the wand's length and flexibility. Slashvolt informed him that by the time he returned for his lunch meeting with his Godmother the wand would be finished.

Leaving the bank Harry feeling hungry as he had left the Leaky Cauldron this morning without eating, and had spent almost the entire day yesterday at the band due to his cleansing he had not really eaten since the morning before. Stopping a small café Harry ordered a full English breakfast as he wrote the five notes to inform his change of plans for his electives with him dropping out of Divinations and Care of Magic Creatures in favor of Study of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Harry sealed each letter addressing two to Professor Flitwick and the other three to the one of other Heads of House apiece. As he finished off his meal he went to the Owl Post and sent all but one of the letters for Flitwick out using the last of his physical money.

Once his letters were sent he decided to go get his books heading into Flourish and Blotts and was nearly pushed aside by one of the shopkeepers. "Coming for your new books?" the man asked as he started to put on some heavy duty gloves.

"Um yes though I am not sure of my full list," Harry said making the man pause and turn to look at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked one glove held in his arm.

"Well I recently decided to drop two of my class choices and take other subjects," Harry said.

"What subjects," the man said with a small wince as the sound of tearing was heard from the front of the store.

"I decided to added Ancient Runes and Arithmancy just this morning so I do not know what books to get." Harry said and saw the man break out into a smile as he put the gloves aside.

"Oh thank Merlin I was afraid you were taking Care of Magical Creatures the fool who is teaching it this year chose the Monster Book of Monsters to be their course book. Nasty things I know the owners do not wish to stock them ever again," the man said as he used his wand to separate said books two of which were trying to pull apart a third. "As for finding books for those subject don't worry Hogwarts as well as other local schools send us their book list so if anyone loses theirs we can help them get the right books," the salesperson said as he helped Harry pick out all the books for his new classes.

Rather than go to check them out Harry put his books into a basket and went to go search for the books that Salazar had mention he should get. Finding an entire section he had never noticed before dealing with duties of an Heir/Lord/Ladyships as well as about the Wizengamot he began to look for ones that he though could help him. As he skimmed through the numerous volumes he was not really paying attention to his surroundings so the he ended up bumping into someone. "Sorry about that," Harry said rubbing his head where he had bumped into the person.

"It is alright," a familiar voice said making Harry look up to see Ernie Macmillian.

"Oh hey Ernie," he said.

"Do I know you?" the Huffelpuff asked taking a good look at Harry's face. "Bloody Hell Harry? What happened to you?"

"Oh had some time so I went to Gringotts and underwent a cleansing," Harry said.

"Why did you need a cleansing?" the normally pompous boy asked.

"Well it seems I had had some spells and potions placed on me after my parents had died," Harry said seeing the other's mouth fall open in shock. "Oh by the way it turns our you were right after all I am the Heir of Slytherin though not by blood but by Right of Conquest.":

"Seriously Bloody Hell," Ernie said "but you were not the one sending the monster after everyone right?"

"I was not," Harry said.

"Can you tell me who was I mean Headmaster Dumbledore said you had taken care of it but had never told us anything else?" Ernie asked. Harry almost hesitated not wanting to talk about it before he realized that the truth might be a way to get some revenge against Ginny.

"Oh sure the truth was that it was Ginny Weasley," Harry said.

"Really but wasn't she taken into the Chamber by the person who had opened it?" Ernie asked confused.

"Well in a way you see somehow Ginny got a cursed book which over the course of the year she had written in letting the spirit resting in it to take over her and opening the Chamber," Harry explained.

"Wait over the course of the year? So it did not happen all at once and she did not report it?" Ernie said sounding both angry and shocked.

"She said she was worried that she would be kicked out and did not want to get into any trouble having wanted to come to Hogwarts since her eldest brother went there," Harry said hiding a smile as he sees the Huffelpuff's reaction to the news.

"That does not make it right. From what my Mother told me, apart form Hermione and Heir Clearwater, the students who had been petrified had to either repeat the last year or go through tutoring over the summer," Ernie started only for Harry to interrupt him.

"How would your Mother know something like that?" Harry asked.

"Oh she is a member of the Hogwarts' Governors," Ernie said with a little bit of his old pompoms attitude.

"She is a Governor so you were threatened last year to be cursed?" Harry asked a little shocked.

"Wait What?" Ernie asked once more sounding confused.

"After getting out of the Chamber Ron and I took Ginny and Professor Lockhart to Professor McGonagall's office where Dumbledore was waiting. When Draco's father came in wondering what Dumbledore was doing there after he had been voted out," Harry said doing his best not to call the man Dumbles or any other childish nickname in front of the other boy. "The Headmaster said he had come back after all the Governors apart from Mr. I mean Lord Malfoy had begged him to come back. He said that the Governors told him that Lord Malfoy had threatened to curse the families of his fellow Governors if they had not voted him out in the first place."

"The bloody idiot he was voted out fairly, from what my Mother told me and only brought back by the narrowest of margins," Ernie said as he balled his hands into fist. "As I was saying how is it that Ginny did not get any punished for not reporting the cursed book? She should have at least been suspended for a couple of months."

"Yeah instead she joined her family on a trip to Egypt," Harry said recalling the article Ron had sent him with his birthday present.

"That is correct. I know she is your friend but I think I should have to talk to my Mother about this so she does not get off Scott Free for not reporting her interaction with the book,"

"Go right ahead no one is above the rules," Harry said. As he said this he noticed something from the corner of his eye causing to look to the side where what looked liked the Potter and Gryffindor rings to be on one of the shelves for just a moment before they vanished.

"You know I was not expecting that," Ernie said "by the way why are you looking at the Heir and Wizengamot books?"

"I just trying to figure out my what to do as an Heir only finding out I was one yesterday," Harry said shocking Ernie more than when he told about Ginny being the one to open the Chamber.

"You did not know, but we were always told you were informed about our world.... by the Muggles you lived with. Wait that makes no sense now that I think of it," Ernie said.

"Yeah I was told nothing about it even by the Weasleys," Harry said. "I don't even know what is happening to my families' seat.

"If I had to guess, it is just a guess mind you, is that whomever your Magical Guardian is the one to cast your families vote," Ernie stated with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"A Magical Guardian?" Harry said in confusion.

"If memory serves I think the Headmaster is your Magical Guardian," Ernie stated. Harry saw red thinking that the man that was responsible for stealing and enchanting him was also in charge of his votes in the Wizengamot. He hoped that the Goblins could help him remove the man from his seats in the Governing body. With Ernie's help Harry was able to take some of the better books for Heirs/Lordships and the Wizengamot and add it to his order before wishing the Huffelpuff boy goodbye Harry decided to go get some new robes since all he had was his school robes and if he was a Heir he should probably get some better quality and different robes like all the Magicals on the books of the Wizengamot were wearing.

Avoiding Madam Malkin's since he did not actually need any new school robes he went to a robe shop he had found on his first day of expiration of the Alley called Radagast's High Quality Robes. Stepping into the shop he had to groan a little for just like his first time in Madam Malkin's shop standing on one of the platfoms and getting measured was none other than Draco Malfoy. "Isn't this place a little out of your price range Weasley or are you finally starting to spend Potty's money. I should warn you Mother and Father said he is staying at the Leaky Cauldron so he might see you and wonder how you can afforded shopping here."

"Does everyone knew they were stealing from me?" Harry asked feeling flabbergasted.

"Potty?" Draco asked his eyebrows shooting up into his blonde hair.

"Malfoy," Harry responded back.

"What happen to you?" his school rival asked for once with no hint of his normal arrogance in his voice.

"Let see inflated my Muggle Uncle's sister, rode the Knight Bus, meet the Minister of Magic, took an Inheritance test, found out my so called friends were stealing from me and I had been enchanted oh and your Mother is my Godmother, so nothing much," Harry said laughing a little at both Draco and the sales people's expressions after his statement.

"So that is why Mother brought me here today," Draco said after he composed himself and Harry had taken the platform next to him to get measured for his new robes.

"Yes I have a meeting with her around noon," Harry said as the sales person began to takes notes as the magical measuring tape took his sizes.

"Why would any one enchant your hair and eyes though, apart from making sure you don't look like a weasel?" Draco asked.

"Your guess would be as good as mine to be honest," Harry said with a small shrug earning him a disapproving glare from the sales person.

"So I am guessing it was he bunch of Blood Traitors that enchanted you than since you have not got on my case for referring to them as Weasels?" Draco guessed.

"Well they did not do it but I was evidently slipped Potions which would make me trust some of them as well as Granger," Harry said.

"I did warn you about them if you recall," Draco said smirking over at him.

"Yeah yeah what you want a cookie or something," Harry shot back.

"A cookie is that some sort of Muggle tradition? Being proved to be wrong give the person who told you so a treat?" Draco asked actually making Harry start to laugh.

"No it is just an expression," Harry said after he was able to compose himself.

"Muggles are rather strange," Draco said shaking his head.

"You will get no argument from me on that one though of course Magicals are just as strange," Harry pointed out.

"True," Draco said "you know it feels strange to be both agreeing with you on something but also not changing barbs."

"Indeed," Harry said as the bell at the entrance to the shop rang out.

"Draco dear are you not done yet it is almost time for my meeting at the bank," a voice called.

"Just about but don't worry about it," Draco said shooting Harry a look.

"Now you know how I feel about punctuality Draco we can not be late for this meeting," a woman who Harry now assumed was Narcissa Malfoy said.

"It will not matter if you are late Mother," Draco said looking as if he was stopping himself from laughing.

"Why do you think that Dragon?" the woman asked as Harry took her in seeing she was around six foot tall with her hair, which was both black and white in color, in a braid that hung down to the middle of her back and was dressed periwinkle blue robes.

"Cause the person you are having the meeting with is standing right beside me," Draco said who it seemed had reached his limit and began to laugh which much to Harry's surprise included a couple of snorts.

"Ah yes very funny Draco I was told I was meeting my Godson I know you are not a fan but that is no reason to try to make me skip the meeting," Narcissa said looking anything but impressed with how her son was acting.

"He is not lying Lady Malfoy your meeting is with me," Harry said turning to her and lifting his bangs out of the way so she could see his lightning bolt scar.

"Good Avalon,*" Narcissa said clutching at her chest.

"Sorry about that Lady Malfoy," Harry said in apology "I know I look rather different than what I have done before now."

"You have your mother's hair and your father's eyes," Narcissa said in shock.

"Yeah I still don't know why anyone had them reversed," Harry said stepping off the platform since the worker was done taking his measurements.

"If I had to guess it was for Severus," Narcissa said after a moment of though as Harry began to pick out some material for his robes to be made from as well as the color of them.

"Why?" Harry asked looking away from a forest green that matched his old eyes.

"Well both Severus and myself were your Mother's best friends while we were at Hogwarts, but he always hated your Father so it could be that someone wanted him to see James rather than Lily in you," Narcissa hazarded a guess.

"So that is why you were chosen to be my Godmother you were her friend?" Harry asked.

"Indeed it was and we would have taken you in if nor for," she started only to realize where they were "maybe we should head to the bank before I continue."

"Okay," Harry said a little mystified as he placed his order for his new robes which would hopefully be done by the time he returned to the bank.

"So how is Gregory Smith?" she asked as the Harry and the two Malfoys walked to the bank.

"Who?" Harry said recalling having seen the name on his results but never having heard of the man before.

"Gregory Smith the person you were sent to live with after James and Lily died. We were told for your protection you were to live in the Muggle world and as Gregory was your mother's favorite Uncle he had been chosen to take you in.

"Um I was brought up by my Mother's sister, Petunia and her family," Harry said as Narcissa stopped in her tracks.

"Not Tunafish Lily would never have wanted you anywhere near the beast. Not after the childhood she had," Narcissa said shaking her head solemnly as Harry tried not to laugh at the nickname for his Aunt.

"I don't know what happened I just know they took me in and according to the Goblins my Mom and Dad's Wills are sealed so they can't tell what was really meant to happen to me after they died," Harry said. Hearing this Narcissa grabbed both his and Draco's hands and speed to the bank. She did not even wait for a free Goblin as she lead the two mystified thirteen year olds out a back door and down a corridor to a well appointed meeting room.

"Ah Lady Malfoy you are early and I see you have found your Godson as well," Bonecrusher said looking up as the three entered.

"I have indeed now what is this about Lily and James' Wills being sealed.

"As I explained to Heir Slytherin since they were sealed so long ago they can only be opened by a Potter family Heir or Lordship ring which he unfortunately does not possess," Bonecrusher said "I am surprised you had not mentioned that to her Heir Slytherin."

"It had not come up yet," Harry said slightly blushing.

"Wait you really are Slytherin's Heir?" Draco asked his voice rising a little in shock.

"What do you men he does not posses a Potter family ring?" Narcissa asked.

"It did not accept me, neither did the Gyrffindor or Peverell rings only the Slytherin ring that I gained through the Right of Conquest accepted me. I was given some task to take care of before I earn the right to them though," Harry said seeing both Malfoy's mouths fall open in shock.

"Alright fine I can only assume this is the reason you called for this meeting today Prince Bonecrusher," Narcissa directed at the Goblin.

"Indeed it is Lady Malfoy," Bonecrusher said before turning to Harry " do you mind if I share with her your results.

"Might as well it would save us some time," Harry said as the Goblin pushed over a copy of the results of Harry's Inheritance test followed by a glass of what looked like water as her face paled.

As Narcissa read the results and took time to calm down Bonecrusher also passed over Harry's new wand which was eleven inches long and highly flexable. "Mast Bonecrusher is there a way to remove the Headmaster from control of my family seats in the Wizengamot even if the rings rejected me?" Harry asked.

"There is a way but it is slightly underhanded," Bonecrusher said with a savage smile. "As of right now only the four of us plus Fangtooth knows that the Potter, Gryffindor, and Peverell rings did not accept you. And while you are not a Heir your status could be considered a trial family member which still gives you the highest claim on the seats. And while you can not claim them for yourself until you are the heir or Lord of the House you can decided who can use them, or in this case not use them."

"So I can just declare that Albus Dumbledore does not have access to the Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell or Slytherin seats and he can't use them?" he asked.

"Actually by saying it like that you just did," Bonecrusher said with a rough laugh which would have been creepy to Harry but for the moment found himself laughing along side the Goblin.

"You said I could also put someone in the seats as well," Harry asked "What happens if I just leave them vacant?"

"Well as the Headmaster had used those seats to gain his Party's Majority in the Wizengamot the Light Party would drop in ranking and ousting him as the Chief Warlock," Narcissa said having finally calmed down.

"Who does that leave in charge?" Harry asked.

"It usually goes to the eldest person of the leading party and since the Dark Party was just a few seats lower than the Light Party that would mean Lady Greengrass would be the new Chief Warlock. That is unless you wish to add your seats to another Party," Narcissa stated.

"I think for right now I will leave the seats vacant. Lets make him wonder what's going on for a bit and give me a chance to find someone I can trust to fill them," Harry said.

That is surprisingly devious," Draco said nodding in approval.

"So what were you saying in the Radagast's earlier about why you did not take me in, besides having me live in the Muggle Worlds? Harry asked.

"Ah yes you see most people thought and well still think that my husband was a Death Eater, supporter of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named," she added seeing his confusion. "But in truth he was working as a spy for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after one of your father's old friends Amelia Bones." Harry suddenly recalled Ron talking about Draco's Dad being always in the Ministry.

"Um if he was a spy why did he use Riddle's Diary?" Harry asked.

"Ah well some of the Death Eaters still remained free and had put pleasure on him to use it, so to keep his cover he had slipped it into the cauldron of one of the Weasleys knowing that Arthur being head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office would have instilled on his kids to report the Diary once they noticed it was enchanted. He never would have imagined that it would have actually be used to open the Chamber," she explained.

"Yeah I was talking about that with someone earlier but it seems we all overestimated the Weasette," Harry said making Draco laugh at the nickname he had started for the girl while his mom tried to give Harry a disappointed look that was ruined with a twinkle in her eyes. "Oh that reminds me," Harry said snapping his fingers "it may be too late for this now but it would be a good idea to clear out the chamber beneath the drawing room."

Both Malfoys' eyes widen at his words as Narcissa asked, "And why shall we do that?"

"Well when my former friends and I thought Draco was opening the Chamber the Weasel and I used some Polyjuice Potions to sneak into the Slytherin dorms as Crabbe and Goyle. Draco you told us about the Ministry raiding your place and than let it slip about the hidden room. I know for a fact the Weasel was going to send a letter to Mr. Weasley but we were busy so I don't think he ever did it but he might have told him this summer. And since you say Lord Malfoy is still working as a spy for those Death Eaters which are still free it would raise some concerns for people who don't know his status."

"Why thank you Harry I shall let him know when we get home," Narcissa said bowing he head slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *akin to saying Good Heavens sort of like saying "for the love of Merlin" would be "for the love of God"


	3. Breaking Free and Putting on a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry leaves Diagon Alley to stay with his Godmother before going to Hogwarts

"Speaking of homes where are you staying at the moment for I do not see Tuna Fish or that rotten apple of a husband of hers letting you come to Gringotts and finding all this out,"Narcissa asked tapping the results of Harry's test.

"I have been staying at the Leaky Cauldron after I accidently inflated my Uncle's Sister, Marge," Harry said.

"By yourself?" Draco asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yes after the Minister let me go for my use of underage magic," Harry said.

"That man always has been a fool he left you with no protection or minder?" Narcissa asked rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Well he did say that Tom was going to be keeping an eye on me," Harry said.

"Oh yes for the man has so much free time running a bar/inn that he can keep track of you as you got through the alley. Yes he is worried about you being found by Sirius but there are actual Death Eaters that still walk free. Not to dismiss your skills Harry, but you are still a kid, and it would not take much for them to hit you with a spell to force you to follow them down a deserted side street and harm you. I know you may not fully trust me or members of my house but I would like you to come stay with us for the couple of weeks before you head back to Hogwarts," Narcissa said patting his arm.

"But won't I get in trouble the Minister himself told me to stay here?" Harry asked.

"You will not if anyone tries to I will point out that I am your Godmother and we had recently found out about it. If they still have problems with that we can have them talk to the Goblins about it," Narcissa said as Bonecrusher, who was working in the corner to not interfere with their conversation, gave a nod of confirmation.

"If you are worried about staying with us we have plenty of room so you don't have to even see us," Draco said misreading Harry's silence.

"What do you want in return?" Harry asked knowing that most people would want something for taking him in.

"Nothing," Narcissa said sounding horrified that he felt the need to ask. "We have House Elves to take care of most things all you need to do is be a kid for once in your life."

"But won't Lord Malfoy be angry at me for freeing Dobby?" Harry asked since she brought up House Elves.

"Who?" Both Malfoys asked giving him confused looks.

"Dobby was the Malfoy family Elf who warned me about Riddle's Diary as well as trying to keep me away from Hogwarts," Harry said wondering if they were really these so called Death Eaters and were trying to trick him to come to their home.

"Bartholomew," Narcissa said leading to a House Elf pop into the room. Harry looking at the Elf saw the way he was dressed was vastly different from Dobby for rather than a toga this Elf was dressed in a small smartly dressed suit with what he assumed was the Malfoy family crest on his right breast pocket.

"You called for me Madam?" the Elf asked letting Harry notice another change as Bartholomew spoke in a slightly posh voice.

"Yes Bartholomew is there a Elf named Dobby as part of your crew?" she asked.

"Not to my knowledge," the Elf said snapping his fingers and summoning a roll of parchment and began to look through it. "No Madam I have no record of a Dobby. Is this a new Elf you would like to add to the crew?"

"No thank you just checking on something," Narcissa said.

"But he accompanied Lord Malfoy to meet with the Headmaster at the end of last term I freed him when I handed him Riddle's Diary with my sock in it," Harry said mystified.

"No Elves accompanied Master Malfoy to Hogwarts the current Headmaster does not approve of Elves that do not work at the castle to be on grounds young Master," Bartholomew explained.

"Um just out of curiosity could you cut off the barrier between Platform 9 3/4 and the rest of King's Cross, cause a Bludger to single a person out, or take letters from a person with a mail ward on them?" Harry asked the Elf.

"I could maybe do the letters if it was a member of my Master's family involved but the others one would need over all permission from a high placed member at Hogwarts to shut off the barrier or have access to a Hogwarts' Bludger," the Elf said.

"What is up Harry?" Draco asked finding the whole line of questionings strange.

"Those are the ways that Dobby tried to keep me away from Hogwarts last year, he collected letters from people who sent them to me trying to make me think I had no friends, which turned out to be true I guess," Harry said. I was rescued by the Weasel and the twins, but when we went to get on the train the barrier did not let us through and than you recall the Bludger in our match last year."

"So this Dobby was working for Dumbles," Draco guessed.

"I can only assume," Harry said with a shrug before turning to Bartholomew and asking "are you treated alright?"

"My entire crew are all treated very nicely," the elf answered with a small smile liking this human.

"Alright I will stay with you though I need to pick up the robes I had just got measured for as well as the rest of my stuff in my room," Harry said.  
"Very well Bartholomew be a dear and get a room ready for Harry. Maybe in Abraxas' old wing for the time being," Narcissa said dismissing the Head Malfoy Family Elf. "Now we shall go get your robes and show Fudge that he made a mistake by not leaving you any protection by spiriting you away from here right under Tom's nose." Narcissa suited actions to words as she lead Harry and Draco back to Radagast's shop to pick up both Harry and Draco's robes before they headed to the back door of the Leaky Cauldron where she told them her plan.

Harry went up to the room he was staying in while she stayed outside and Draco made himself the center of attention in the pub complaining about how dirty it was and being a basic brat. Once in his room Harry only collected his Invisibility Cloak and bring it outside to Narcissa where she would put it on and follow him back to his room where she would shrink all of his possessions for easy travel. Harry would once more leave the pub, with Narcissa invisibly holding onto his shoulder to go get some ice cream and work on some homework as Draco walking out, unless he had already been tossed out, and join the pair of them at the side street leading where the trio would Apparate away. Narcissa's planned worked almost to perfection though Draco was thrown out of the place when Harry walked out the first time to deliver the cloak to Narcissa, which they both saw had the Blond smiling as he was lead out by Tom.

Arriving at the gates to Malfoy Manor Narcissa lead Harry up to the front doors where they were greeted by both Bartholomew and Lucius. "Narcissa dear? Lucius asked sending a look at Harry who was looking in wonder at the large foyer which could have fit both the bottom floor of the Dursley's home as well as their attached garage easily inside.

"Lucius honey I would like you to meet Harry Potter," Narcissa said seeing her husband's eyes widen at the redheaded boy's identity. "It seems we were lied to Luci, Harry had not gone to stay with Lily's Uncle in fact he is dead. It could have been from natural causes or not I haven't looked into it yet. And I was not just going to let my Godson stay at the Leaky Cauldron with only the barmen to look out for him. So he will be staying with us until term starts," Narcissa said in a tone that broke no argument. Harry actually had turned back to see if Lucius would but saw him slightly cowered by his wife.

"Yes dear," Lucius said before turning to Harry. "I assume my wife has informed you of my status as a Ministry Spy within His ranks?"

"Um yes Lord Malfoy," Harry said.

"Good now every once and a while some Death Eaters who are free stop by the manor so you will need to be out of view during their visits," Draco's father said.

"It is alright I have plenty of experience doing that," Harry said thinking of the times his Uncle would either lock him in his old cupboard or just shut him in his room while their were "important" guest over. "If I may asked if you are a spy and you know they really supported Him why are they still free?"

"Ah well some believe that the man did something to starve off death and would come back so Madam Bones and I agreed to let them walk free in hopes that they will lead us to what ever from he may be in at some point," Lucius explained. "Also since I am a spy I have to act a certain way even in public so I apologize for the way I treated the Weasleys I know from what Draco has told me you are found of the family," the man said evidently trying to make Harry comfortable in his home.

"There is no reason to apologize for how you treated them, even if you were acting some of the family deserve it and more some," Harry said clenching his fist.

Lucius was about to ask more when Harry, who had not had lunch yet stomach began to growl. Bartholomew stepped forward and offered to take him to the dining room which after a nod form Narcissa let himself be lead away. "What was that all about?" Lucius asked his wife and son after the door closed behind their new temporary ward and the Elf.

"It seems that what we were told was partiality true for he did grow up with Muggles but rather than Gregory he was living with Tuna Fish," Narcissa explained making Lucius groan having heard stories about the Muggle woman from both his wife and Severus. "But what is more having run away from her he had decided to get tested, evidently not doing it before his first year due to the Headmaster I suspect. Anyway it seems that Molly and her two youngest as well as the Muggle girl who is near the top of their class have been stealing from Harry along with the Headmaster himself." Lucius felt his skin crawl and saw his wife's Godson had been right about the Weasleys deserving worse than what he had given them it was a clear case of Line Theft that even a new lawyer could not fail at winning a case with. The only problem was to retain his position of a Spy he could not take the case or bring it up at within his firm without questions being asked. He doubted even if he could play it off as him trying to free Harry from Dumbles control to bring him to His camp for there were still many Death Eaters who wanted to kill Harry just cause that is what He wanted. "There is some good news, however," Narcissa said with a smile.

"What is it?" Lucius asked worriedly knowing full well what that smile sometimes meant.

"Dumbles is no longer the Chief Warlock," she said laughing a little when he mouth fell open in shock. "Yes it seems he had been using Harry's seats which Harry has now claimed and left them vacant, for the moment. Lucius felt like dancing knowing full well what that meant for while some claimed that the Dark Party was full of Death Eaters who had wiggled out of getting caught in truth only maybe one or two members were actual supporters of Him. The rest were normal Magicals which had Dark Cores and were trying to keep Magical Traditions alive and those with Creature blood free from persecution.

Harry marveled at the dining room as he was brought into it and fed, what Bartholomew had called, a simple meal which to him had been a real feast chatting with the Elf to find out more about his kind. Bartholomew seemed to like the positive attention as he cleared up some of the things Harry had learned from Dobby. Yes a House Elf could be freed by presenting it with clothing, but no the clothing had to be knowingly given nor did it apply to large amounts of clothing. Harry was slightly disappointed to learn that bit for when Dobby had told him clothing could free Elves he had pictured Draco being forced to do his own laundry. Neither did the House Elves consider their service as a form of slavery but as a form of duty to their families which took them in. Harry listened in fascination barely paying attention as he ate as the Head Malfoy Elf told him that unlike most beings Magical and otherwise House Elves were sustained by Magic itself and while they could live off pure Magic it sometimes caused them to get sick so they would turn to Humans and other Beings who used Magic so it would be filtered through them before reaching the Elf. Harry suddenly had the vision of Draco as a coffee filter and the Bartholomew taking the coffee from the pot after it had been made. Harry snorted a little into his food leading to the Elf giving his back a could of smacks as he nearly choked on his mashed potatoes.

A few days latter Harry saw that Draco had been right about the size of Malfoy Manor for even without trying to he could not see another living human for hours on end. Though he did see the Malfoy family Elves quite a bit as they would help make sure he did not get lost as he moved about the place. Not that he did no his first full day there having only gone to one out of seven libraries, according to the Elves, that the manor contained so he could finished off his Summer homework. Even than the room was so large he had not realized that Draco was doing the same thing until they had both went searching for the same book. Thereafter the pair decided to work together to finish their work that much sooner with each helping the other out Draco correcting Harry's Potions work and Harry pointing out some of the mistakes Draco had made in his Charms paper. If someone told him on his birthday that he would start to see Draco as a friend he would have told them to go see Madam Pomfrey, but it was happening even if they still traded barbs with each other now and then.

In the short time that Harry was at the manor he had been told to keep to away from the main rooms, due to "visitors," no less than four times not that he minded for having finished his homework, and having the potion to reduce his intellect out of his system Harry had taken to spend a lot of time reading books. It had started with the books Salazar and Ernie had him check out but he soon finished them as he also discovered he had a near perfect memory when not enchanted making him able to recall the majority of the books. After finishing his homework, the books on being a Heir/Lord and on the Wizengamont Harry just started going through the library nearest the room he was staying in and taking out piles of books on various subjects to read. Some of which he wished he had read earlier like _William Chang's The Muggle in Court: A Muggleborns' Guide to Pureblood Society_ , or _I Cast You Out: a Study in the Historical/Philosophical Use of Spell Casting and Crafting_.

That did not mean to say he avoided the others as every couple of days he would join Draco on the Malfoy Family Pitch and the pair would just fly around some times in a quick Seeker's game but most just showing off their skills on their brooms. When Narcissa was free, having learned that she was a high ranking Healer at St. Mungos, she would tell him tales of his parents during their time at Hogwarts as well as latter in life. She even told him about meeting both Vernon and Marge as she had accompanied Lily to Tuna Fish and Vernon's wedding. "They were a nasty lot I can tell you," she said taking a sip of her hot cocoa "Marge keep harassing your mother and me just cause I came as Lily's date, this was due to your father being called away for a surprised training session. For some reason the woman just kept calling us dikes?" Narcissa said shooting Harry a questioning look but he preferred not to explain having dealt with the Homophobic leanings of the Durlseys for years.

It had taken him time to get over it and admit even if it was just to himself that he fancied males rather than females. It had confused him when he would sometimes get a feeling in his gut around Ginny at least until his results and Salazar telling him about Eros Blade. For a while he though he might be Bisexual but with the spell cleared from his system he was pretty sure he was only into males. Though of the males he spent the most time with he did not see himself falling for them for one Ron had never been his friend and was most likely in it for the Money and fame that came from being his "friend." The twins while nice he just did not see happening for sometimes they were to wild for him. Percy while being more calm and collected, not to mention slightly cute, from what he heard had a girlfriend and even if he did not most likely would not want to date someone so much younger. Neville while also calm was too timid in Harry's mind for whenever Harry pictured himself going out with someone he could not see himself taking the lead all the time, and he had to admit that might have been from the Dursleys. Than there was Draco and while they were becoming what, frenemies, he could not see himself dating the blonde due to both their history but also how active Draco was. Harry could admit his ideal date, at the moment at least, would be to snuggle up with someone as they read books together, or maybe his partner reading to him.

He did not really interact with Draco's dad that much usually at meal ties when no visitors were there and most of the time they just shared polite, but over all meaningless, conversation about what had happened that day. Though one day a group of visitors had been to the manor arriving at nearly eight in the morning and leaving well past midnight the man had shown up to the room Harry had been sleeping in. Lucius had than proceeded to show Harry something he called a "Dark Mark" which looked like a Skull eating a python tattooed onto Lucius's right forearm. Lucius explained that all of His servants were marked thusly though he and a few others had found some ways to alter the mark a little. "If you find someone with an altered mark it means like me they are one of the various spies against him. I know of only two others, besides myself, who were spies Severus who worked for Dumbles and Regulus Black who was working for his own Father after his mother had forced him to join," Lucius explained pointing out the differences between a real mark and his altered one in great detail letting Harry memorize it all.

On the day that Harry and Draco were to head back to Hogwarts Narcissa brought Harry and Draco in as soon as the Barrier would allow thus getting Harry their with few witnesses to him being with her and Draco. Rather than find a compartment right away Harry decided to take out one of the books he had borrowed from the Malfoy's library and began to read it giving other students a chance to arrive. After nearly a hour spent reading Harry finally started to look for a place to sit as the train was only a half hour away from leaving the station. He did not want to sit by himself, just in case Ron and Hermione showed up and somehow able to know it was him despite his new look, so he skipped all empty compartments. He also skipped a compartment which had ragged looking man placing his luggage up in the rack not trusting why an adult was taking the train. He of course avoided Draco's compartment as well to keep up the idea that they did not get along. He was just wondering if he should find some random people to sit with when he found Ernie's compartment. "Hey Ernie mind if I sit with you guys?" he asked sticking his head in.

"Oh hey Harry fine with me any one have a problem if he joins us?" Ernie asked his friends, which Harry saw included Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley, who all gasped at his new look but agreed they had no issue of him riding with them.

"So why are you not going with Ron and Hermione?" Susan asked as Harry lifted his trunk into the rack.

"Well I have spent the last two year with just them, basically, I thought it might be a good idea to meet and hang out with some new people," Harry explained.

"Oh Harry I never got a chance to tell you I was sorry to think you were the Heir of Slytherin," Justin said reaching out to shake Harry's hand. Both Harry and Ernie let out a small chuckle at that. "What?" Justin asked as Susan and Hannah also looked confused.

"Sorry over the Summer I had an Inheritance Test done and I found out I am actually the Heir of Slytherin by right of Conquest. It seems that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was the previous Heir and when he came to kill me and was stopped I claimed the title," Harry explained only to see the three other students begin to shiver in fear.

"Are you saying He was responsible for opening the Chamber last year?" Hannah asked her voice coming out in a sort of croak due to her fear.

"No it seems that the Chamber was opened by a cursed object which enchanted Ginny Weasley to do it," Ernie said. "I heard from my Mum that when that bit of information was shared and Ginny not receiving any punishment from the Headmaster the Governors were beside themselves in anger."

"So does that mean she got punished?" Harry asked shocking them with a hard glint in his eye.

"Yes according to my Mum she got a six month suspension as well as mandatory meetings with a Mind Healer, not only due to the possession but also to find out why she never reported the object in the first place," Ernie said seeing Harry's face break into a huge grin.

Harry had he most fun he ever had during that trip getting to know the four Huffelpuffs thinking that if he had done this before they would not have suspected him for being the one to unleash the Basilisk on the Castle. Thinking maybe that is why the Headmaster made his former friends basically prevent him from getting close to anyone else so that they would turn on him just like they had the last two years. He was going to make sure it did not happen this year at all making a vow to himself to follow Godric's directive by making some friends or allies in each of the four Houses. He decided the best way to start it off was to tell Ernie and his friends the truth about what he had gone through not only with entering the Chamber but also the events of the first year and the stone.

He must have lost track of time for the train seemed to be stopping, but he saw Ernie look at his watch and Susan wipe the window showing that rather than Hogsmead Station the train was in a forest. Harry and the others watch as the window seems to frost over as with a sudden stop the lights go out, well most of them. Justin gasp as he points at Harry's hand making him look down to see that the Slytherin family ring was glowing slightly giving off a greenish light in the almost pitch black cabin.

Harry was about to ask Salazar what was going on only for his body to suddenly feel as if he had jumped into a freezing lake. He almost felt as if he was about to pass out when his ring glowed even brighter and what looked like a shield surround his entire body letting the heat come back to him. Harry and the others watched in horror as a skeletal hand pulls their door open revealing a dark creature in a black covering making Harry think of the Muggle idea of the Grim Reaper. The dark form took a ragged breath as if trying to suck the very heat from all of them. Seeing the four Huffelpuffs beginning to shiver Harry reached over and took Susan and Ernie' hands which seemed to expand the shield to them as well. Justin and Hannah were soon brought in as well as the five of them stared down the creature which floated before them for another minute before leaving them along. "Thanks for that Harry," Susan said giving his hand a squeeze before she let go. "I wish my Aunty had told me the Dementors would be searching the train."

"Why would they do that?" Harry asked thinking that no child should have been put in such a situation as meeting one of these Dementors.

"Why to search for Black of course," Susan said "though I do admit I wish they did not need to."

"Are you alright in here?" the man who Harry had seen earlier storing his trunk asked as he stuck his head into their compartment.

"Yes sir we are fine," Justin said in a slightly shaking voice.

"Here have some chocolate it should help," the man said snapping off a bit of chocolate and handing it to Justin before offering some to the others. Harry only took some when he saw Justin relax a little after eating his piece, and not getting any type of warning from his ring. He was still having the old "not taking candy from strangers" lessons in his head which he was going to keep so as to not get enchanted again.

Arriving at the station Harry joined the four in the horseless carriage up to the Castle. "Will you guys help me pull a prank?" Harry asked as an idea came to him.

"Doing what?" Susan asked not wanting to do anything that would cause a lot of trouble.

"Due to my new look I know that not many people would be able to recognize me so I just want to sit with you at the Huffelpuff table to see how long it takes for them to see I am gone," Harry said giving her a gentle and innocent smile.

"I guess that does not sound to bad," Susan said as the others agreed to let him sit with them. In truth Harry was doing it to see who would be the one to report him being missing as well as how long it took. If Ron and Hermione were the ones to report it, Harry saw it, as them letting Dumbles know they lost track of him, but if the let someone else report him being gone, it showed they were not really his friends. So no matter what happened the pair were doomed, but if someone else did it it would show where he could find allies if it came from Gryffindor House.

Arriving at the castle Harry walked with Ernie and his friends over to the Huffelpuff table and sat down as everyone talked about the Dementors on the train. Harry sent a quick glance and Draco catching the blonde's eye and giving a small wink. Draco gave him an almost imperceptible nod of understanding as he talked to his friends. Looking around the hall Harry saw the man from the train sitting beside an even angrier than normal Snape, but when he got to the Gryffindor table he was shocked to see Ron sitting alone making him wonder where Hermione was and causing him to think without the fund she was stealing from him she might not have been able to afford coming the the school.

Hermione, unfortunately, did show up as Professor Flitwick put the Sorting Hat away, Professor McGonagall having also been absent from the event. As Dumbles stoop up to start the feast there was a gasp as for the first time in anyone's memory he was interrupted. "Professor Dumbledore we have a problem,"

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked in a kind voice but Harry saw his eyes had turned to steel as he gazed upon Percy Weasley who was standing up at the Gryffindor Table.

"It seems, sir Harry is missing no one has seen him I am worried he has gotten hurt," Percy said making Harry almost smile for while the twins playfully teased him, and Ron and Ginny made fun of him in a negative fashion Percy was a good guy. Which is why Harry had a slight crush on him as he had been the person to finally get Harry to realize he was gay.

Dumbles' demeanor changed in an instant as his full "grandfatherly" persona was back and the man next to Snape seemed to tense up a little. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and with a flick of it caused two rolls of parchment to appear. The entire hall watched as he tapped both rolls with his wand as they started to unfurl for a bit letting him read something on them. "Harry is listed as being on the train as well as having entered the castle so he can't be to far maybe he has just gone to use the bathroom," Dumbles said with a smile which Harry now saw as false as an American three dollar bill. Looking over at Draco he saw the blond almost drawing blood as he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. Harry wondered what Dumbles would do only for Ernie to nudge him with his elbow making Harry roll his eyes a little before standing up.

"I am not missing I guess I was just got so wrapped up in my conversation I went to the wrong table," Harry said running his hand over the back of his neck as if embarrassed as he headed to the Gryffindor table. There were some laughs accompanied by gasp and mutterings as everyone took in his new look as he walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down not next to a flabbergasted Ron and Hermione but Percy and the other Seventh Year Lions. Looking back up at the head table Harry took in Snape's shocked look at his new look, while the man beside him gave him a smile and a friendly wave. Harry had to imitate Draco and bit his lip to stop himself from laughing seeing Dumbles who looked as if he had just downed two full cups of Skele-Grow with a Lemon Drop chaser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way Harry just has a slight childish crush on Percy this will not be who he ends up with.


	4. Pest 1 and Pest 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night in the dorms with Pest 1 and 2 being a nuisance

Harry ignored the talk about his new look as he took an open seat close to Percy and the other Seventh Years utterly ignoring his former friends though he once more caught Draco's eyes to see the blonde also acting surprise, winking at him when he saw Harry looking. It took Dumbles a moment to remember himself as he starts spouting something about to banish the darkness all one had to do was turn on the light. Harry just picked up the silverware before him as he waited for the feast to start. Once the food finally appeared Harry began to load up his plate filling it more than normal, as he was for once not having to wait a few days before his stomach could handle it after being starved at the Dursleys.

"So how was your Summer Harry I see that your family let you, oh what's it called? Oh yeah dye your hair and give you I think they're called contacts?" Percy asked

"They did not I actually ran away from home," Harry said starting on his meal making the Seventh Years around him, apart from Percy, look confused having always told he lived like a Prince at home.

"Why would you run away?" one of them asked.

"Well it all started with my Uncles' sister came over and started bad mouthing my mom and dad leading me to accidently use some underage magic and inflated her," Harry said making one of the Seventh Year boys who he was sure was named Thomas Duncan snort into his mashed potatoes.

"What did you Aunt and Uncle do?" Percy asked placing a comforting hand on Harry's back having heard from the twins about how Harry had been living last year.

"I did not give them a chance to do anything as my magic unlocked the cupboard where they had stored my stuff before doing a runner," Harry said as he told Percy and his friends all about ending up in Diagon Alley and having an Inheritance Test. Letting them all know that he had been enchanted but not the full extent or even the fact that Percy's Mother and youngest siblings had been stealing from him. "So how was your Summer Percy? I think I read that your family went to see your older brother in Egypt was that Bill or Charlie?" he asked after he had finished.

"We went to go see Bill, and it was fun at least until we got back," Percy said.

"Oh how come?" one of the other Seventh Years asked.

"Well it seems the board decided to suspend my sister for her part in opening the chamber last year," Percy said as his friends mouths fell open. "And to be honest Fred, George, my father, as well as my older brothers and I think she got off easy for they could just as easily expelled her for not coming forward. This news came to us when we arrived at Diagon Alley to pick you up," he said looking at Harry. "But when we could not find you Mum got even madder than when Ginny got suspended and Dad was worried for you. If you do not mind me asking where were you?"

"How did you know I had been in the Alley?" Harry asked thinking there were two ways they could have learned of it Fudge or Dumbles.

"I think Dad got a letter from Fudge asking him to have us take you to King's Cross due to our previous relationship with you and Dad working for the Ministry. And you are avoiding the question," Percy said arching an eyebrow at him making some butterflies seem to flutter in Harry's stomach.

"Well when I got the Inheritance Test the Goblins got me in contact with one of my Godparents and I stayed with them for the rest of the Summer. They seemed to think it was safer than having me stay with minimal supervision in the Alley." Harry explained making sure not to mention who his Godparents he had stayed with.

"As long as you were safe," Percy said reaching over and giving his shoulder a quick squeeze making Harry blush a little.

"There you are Harry we save you a seat why are you sitting by Perc?" Ron's voice called out from behind him making Harry clench his hand under the table lest he acted out on his anger at the other boy.

"Oh I just thought I would sit by someone who actually noticed I was gone. I saw it was Percy who brought up that I was not at the table not you or Hermione," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Oh well I thought you had been told to talk to Madam Pomfrey having heard that you passed out when the Dementors checked your compartment," Ron said trying to squeeze into the spot beside Harry.

"I have no idea what you are on about Ron I did not pass out from them," Harry said shifting in his seat so no matter what side Ron tried to sit on there was not room.

"I had not heard that anyone passed out from the Dementors either," Percy said arching an eyebrow at his youngest brother.

"I heard Malfoy and his cronies laughing about it," Ron said which Harry knew was a lie for while he and Draco were not great friends, at least yet, the blonde would no longer come up with a story like that about him.

"Well than he needs to get his facts checked and you should know not to believe everything he says," Harry said turning back to his meal.

"Oh come on Harry Hermione wants to see you," Ron said placing a hand on his shoulder. As Harry shrugged it off he felt a small tinge from the Slytherin Ring which he recognized as a warning that some spell was being cast on him.

"Well she can see me later after all the feast is nearly ended," Harry said before turning back to the Seventh years around him. "By the way Percy Congratulations on becoming the Head Boy. I hope you can handle it."

"Handle it?" Percy asked confused.

"Well I know your N.E.W.T.S. are this year so you will be studying for them as well as being one of the top students in the castle I don't want to see you over work yourself. Just remember to delegate if you need to," Harry said giving Percy a somewhat shy smile.

"Thanks Harry that is very kind of you," Percy said giving him a smile in return making the butterflies in his gut feel like they had become a tornado.

Ron looked like he was about to say something but Dumbles got to his feet and gave a small cough to signal his start of term announcements forcing his former friend to head back to the spot by Hermione. As the man spoke Harry started to zone out a little at the same old messages, only to snap his eyes open as he heard the new teachers. Hagrid and someone named Lupin, who he guessed was the man sitting next to Professor Snape. Thinking back to his results he wondered if the man was related to his living Godfather's mate and made a mental note to ask him about it when he got the chance. As Dumbles had them sing the school song Percy leaned down and gave Harry the password to the Common Room so he could get in right away after they were dismissed without waiting for a Prefect.

As soon as Dumbles finally let them go Harry left with the rest of the hoard of students and using his knowledge gained from his late night trips around the castle, as well as some passages ways that seemed to appear as he got close to them, he was the first to come to the Fat Lady's Portrait giving her the password Percy had given him. Rather than wait in the main Common Room for his Housemates Harry rushed up to the now Third Year male dorms and went inside. Seeing that his bed was as usual between Ron and Neville's Harry called for a Hogwarts Elf. Rather than a Elf with a Gryffindor crest on his uniform like what Narcissa told him would happen the Elf had a Slytherin Crest. "How may Linka help you tonight Lord Slytherin?" the Elf asked with a slight bow.

"Um hello I was wondering if you could rearrange the beds so I am between those two?" Harry asked pointing out his stuff before pointing out Dean and Seamus' belongings.

"It shall be done young Lord," Linka said snapping his fingers. "Are you aware that there are high level wards around your trunk young Lord?"

"I know Linka I had someone put it on so others may not go through my belongings," Harry said.

"I can help you with that as well young Lord," Linka said "I can put on a spell so that anytime you touch your belongings you will receive a report on who tried to access them, as well as making it that no one else can shift the beds to how they were before."

"Thank you very much Linka," Harry said with a bow making the Elf beam at him before he popped off. Harry than reached into his trunk and pulled out one of the books he had borrowed from the Malfoy Family library, about famous Magicals from the time of Merlin and the Founders, before heading back down to the Common Room.

Getting down there Harry saw people slowly coming into the room as he took a seat in one of the back corners to start reading his book before Percy gave the start of term notices. He had learned that in the other Houses, thanks to both Draco and Ernie, their Head of House gave these same notices, but he guessed since Professor McGonagall was Head of Gyrffindor House, Transfiguration Professor, and Deputy Headmistress she could not find the time to do it herself.

As Harry read the book he felt something jump onto him making him peek over the cover to find a large fluffy orange cat, that sort of reminded him of the comic strip cat Garfield, had curled up on his legs. Not recognizing the cat, but knowing it had to belong to one of his classmates, possibly bought over the summer Harry reached down and scratched its ears, producing a purr, as he went back to his book. "Hey Harry I see you meet my new cat Crookshanks," Hermione said making him look up from his book. He was actually surprised by this. Not only that she had gotten a cat, but based off of what happened when someone disturbed her reading that she would do it to him. He gave a non-committal grunt before shifting his eyes back to his book and starting to read again only for her to ask, "So have a good Summer?"

"Hermione I am trying to read before Percy gives the announcements for the year," he said sort of wishing he could adopt her own tactics against her and using his book as a bludgeon on her.

"Yeah but we have not seen each other for the whole Summer," she said pulling a seat over to him "I was surprised that I did not see you in Diagon Alley."  
Harry shut his book with a somewhat load smack and gave her a small glare. "Considering that you get angry anytime Ron, or anyone else talk to you while you read you would think that you would not talk to someone else as they are in the middle of reading," Harry said noticing some nod from some of the people around him who had looked over as he snapped his book shut.

"Well that is because I read for our school work Harry," she said seeming off put by his statement.

"Oh I am sorry if my reading for my own fun is not the same as you doing your homework. Merlin knows you have to be well read so you can basically copy the material of the book for your homework," Harry said glaring at her as he gently moved her cat off his lap before leaving his seat. Hermione started to follow but the crowd closed up behind him as they let him through to get away from her.

This time he headed towards where the Twins and Lee Jordan were sitting as the twins told about trying to trap Ron in one of the tombs/ Harry laughed at that as he sat down and greeted the three as he was pulled into a tight hug by the twins. "Must say Harrikins loving your new look."

"Thanks Fred," Harry said earning him a smile from both twins being one of the few people who could tell them apart. Which granted did include the other members of the Gryffindor Team, Lee Jordan and Percy but that was about it in the house. He knew it sort of irked the twins that last year Ron, Ginny, or even Hermione had been unable to tell which twin was which. "I must say it was back luck that your plan did not succeed," Harry said giving them a smile making Lee let out a laugh as George pulled him in and giving him a playfully noogie. George stopped as Percy got everyone's attention and gave the start of term notices such as Wood still being the Quidditch Captain and was trying to schedule time on the pitch for their first practice. To Harry's shock Percy actually brought up Ginny's suspension, though that could be to explain her absence for those who had not heard about it. There were some gasp as Percy told everyone the suspension had to do with failure to report a cursed object with a reminder that if anyone found such a thing to let one of the staff know about it right away.

As Percy sent them all to bed, so that everyone would be well rested for their first day of classes Harry went to his dorms smiling as he got his sleep clothing out of his trunk and began to change. "Nice new clothing Harry," Dean said who was now the bed on his left.

"Thanks I got them over the summer and finally got rid of the circus tent that was my Cousin's old clothing," Harry said slipping into the satin sleepwear Narcissa and Lucius had helped him pick out when he started staying with them.

"Thank Merlin those things looked sickening I was always afraid you would catch something from them," Seamus said as he slipped on his own sleep clothing which had patterns of the Irish National Quidditch team on them.

"Tell me about it I am just glad I did not get sick when I burned them," Harry said making Dean and Seamus laugh.

"What's going on who moved our beds?" Ron asked as he stepped into the room to find that he was on the opposite side of the rooms heater from Harry's bed, between Dean and Neville's beds.

"How would we know it was like this when we got up here," Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah maybe Hogwarts decided that since we are in our Third Year it would change things up a little," Harry said hiding a smirk as he climbed into his bed and picked up where he left off in his book. When Ron would not stop grumbling and basically begging Dean to change beds with him Harry just rolled his eyes and closed the hangings around his bed before dong a low level warding spell which would block out all the noise from the room as he could finally read his book in peace.

The next morning feeling well rested, since he had not stayed up late with Ron as his former friend liked to do the day before their first classes for some reason. Harry got out of bed and quickly dressed in his school robes leaving the room without bothering to wake up Ron at all as he headed down to breakfast. Sitting with Dean and Seamus, Harry was a little shocked to learn that just like Ernie, Seamus' Mum was a member of the Hogwarts' Governors. Seamus told them about the vote to suspend Ginny, which according to his mom had been rather close and suspension had just barely beat out her getting expelled. Harry had to bite his lip a little so as to not laugh at the though of the girl getting expelled for what had been done to him with the Eros Blade spell as well as the "Sing Valentines" from last year. As the three were talking Hermione came into the hall dragging an annoyed Ron behind her as the pair sat in the last open spots on the table, which were thankfully far away from Harry, Seamus and Dean.

As Professor McGonagall handed him his schedule Harry looked at it with a small scowl seeing that he was still down for Care of Magical Creatures and Divinations. "Um Professor didn't you get my message saying I was dropping these classes and taking up Ancient Runes and Arithmancy?" Harry asked pointing at the classes on the schedule.

"I did not but it is too late now the last day to change classes was a week ago," she said sharply as she handed Dean and Seamus their schedules.

"Professor Flitwick did you get my message about them?" Harry ask as the Charms Master moved past handing out his own Houses schedules at the next table.

"I did Harry though I could not figure out why you were sending the message to me through the bank," Flitwick said looking over at him.

"I did it just in case this happened," Harry said showing him his time tables.

"Ah I see," the Charms Master said "very prudent of you I assume you sent one to Professor McGonagall as well?"

"I actually sent one to each Head of House not sure whose permission I would need to approve the change. And just to be on the safe side I also sent you two one through my Account Manager and the other through the normal post," Harry explained.

"How very interesting," Professor Flitwick said "I will have to check on that, but in the mean time hand over your schedule and I will fix it for you."

"Now Filius just a moment," Professor McGonagall said as Harry handed his document to the Head of Ravenclaw who tapped it with his wand to fix it.

"He sent the message to us almost a month ago which is in the proper time line to change courses Minerva it is not our fault that we did not receive them. It is just a good thing he sent out more than one request form in various way," Professor Flitwick said as Harry bowed to him in thanks.

"I have no issue with that Filius I was more thinking that as his Head of House I should also be involved into looking for the reason I did not receive his notice," Professor McGonagall said. The two heads decided to look into it together as they passed out the rest of their students' time tables.

Looking down Harry saw that he had Arithmancy first thing in a class room on the sixth floor west side of the castle. Saying goodbye to both Dean and Seamus who were both taking Divinations Harry made his way to his new class. Despite heading out as soon as he got his schedule he was not the first to arrive as he noticed a familiar blond head of hair sitting at one of the seats. Harry had known Draco was taking this class due to their talks over the Summer he just wish he knew who else was going to take it. By the people Draco was sitting with there were at least three Slytherins, besides Draco, but there were a scattering of Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws as well. Knowing that Hermione had shown interest in the class Harry decided to sit among the Slytherin students to hopefully ward the pest away from him. As he sat down he got an arched eyebrow from Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode, while the last Slytherin, Theodore Nott II did not even seem to notice him with his head already in the class book. Giving Draco an gesture the pair had come up with over the Summer to say "Hello" Harry also took out the course book and waited for class to begin.


	5. Star Wars and Bogarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first day of classes of his Third Year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the class schedule for Harry for Thursday as shown in https://www.goodreads.com/topic/show/588233-third-year--schedules#:~:text=THIRD%20YEAR%20SCHEDULE%20Number%28s%29%20before%20each%20class%20tell,the%20Dark%20Arts%203-4%20Charms%20Friday%3A%201-2%20Potions for reference

Ignoring the looks most of the class was giving him Harry took the seat behind Theodore both for him being the only Slytherin, beside Draco, who had not reacted to him coming over and the hopes that his larger size would hide him from Hermione if she ended up taking the class. As Harry waited for the Professor to come along to start the class he pulled out one of the three course books and began to peruse it one handedly while bringing out a notebook and some quills. When the Professor, who introduced herself as Septima Vector, came in she called the class to order right away informing everyone of them that as her class was more intellectually bent than most at the school they usually would not require their wands. Professor Vector then explained how she would be grading their homework, most of which she assured them would be projects they could do by themselves or in a group of no more than groups of five.

She was just handing out her class syllabus which showed what topics they would be covering for the month when the door opened and Hermione walked in. Most of the students arched their eyebrows at her while Professor Vector told her off for being tardy, however, Hermione did not even seem to take offense at being told off as she saw Harry in the room. After being told to take a seat the bushy haired Witch started towards Harry only to take in who he was sitting next to and angle towards the area by the Ravenclaws. As Professor Vector finished with her introduction she gave them all a simple worksheet to do where they had to use Arithmancy, with help from the first chapter of their books, to set up a ritual circle giving them permission to work in groups if they wished.

As everyone got started Hermione got out of her seat and came over, "Why don't you join me Harry after all we are the only two Gryffindors here, plus you will need my help to pass the class."

"Yeaaaaaah, I am gonna have to have a hard pass at that Hermione," Harry said.

"What why?" she asked seeming startled by his refusal, as were Blaise, and Millicent.

Harry really wanted to bring up what he found out over the Summer, but knew it would but Dumbles and the other bastards in his life on edge, so he said "I know we spend a lot of time together but I think I need to make some friends in the other Houses. You know for when we leave Hogwarts."

"But that is still years away," she said as if he was an idiot.

"True but as the old saying goes it is never to early to start," Harry said as he turned away and tapped Theodore on his shoulder.

"Um yes?" Theodore asked turning around.

"Do you want to work together on this?" Harry asked knowing it would really irk the Witch off as Theodore and her were always ranked in the top spots of their year.

"You want to work with me? Why?" Theodore said arching an eyebrow as if expecting some sort of prank from Harry.

"No reason just thought it would go faster," Harry said with a nod of his head showing that most of the other students in the class were working in groups as well.

"Very well, but if you hold me back I will end it," Theodore said.

"I would have it no other way," Harry said before looking up at his former friend "is there something you need Hermione if not let us work." The bushy haired Witch gave a grunt of annoyance as she headed back to her seat to start on her own form.

Harry actually had a great time working on the measurements of the runic circle with Theodore, who told him to call him Theo. It seems without both the Intelligence Dampening Potions and not caring if he out performed Hermione, he had not issue with the work. So despite the pair of them starting after all but Hermione they were the first to get their work done. As Professor Vector informed them earlier that if they worked in groups she would cast a charm on any group projects handed in to make sure the members were pulling their share of the work. When they handed it over to them she smiled seeing they had both had done near equal work, though Theo had done a bit more having wrote everything down so it would be more legible, and gave them a passing grade for the day. As there was still a few minutes before the class got over with Harry asked about the book Theo had been reading before class, since it had not looked like a course book. Theo had blushed as he pulled out a copy of Star Wars Heir of the Empire. To say Harry was shocked would be putting it mildly as he looked at the Muggle book the other was reading. He of course knew about Star Wars but had never had a chance to see any of the movies or read any of the books and comics about it, and Hogwarts was not a place he would have expected to run into it. "Is it a good book?" he asked as Theo put it away.

"I guess, I mostly read it for the villain of the series reminds me of Sherlock Holms," Theo said with a shrug. "Also the last book in the series just came out so I started to reread the others two before starting it."

"Do you read other Muggle book?" Harry asked making Theo actual scoff at him.

"As if the world of literature is divided into Muggle books and non-Muggle books. I know most families have large selections of books written by Muggles that they will read for fun," Theo said which confused Harry having not come across any in Malfoy Manor but of course he had spent most of his time in only one of the libraries of he place.

"I guess that makes sense," Harry admitted "does Hogwarts also have some I have always wanted to see what the fuss was all about Star Wars."

"You never read or watch Star Wars, but I thought you lived with Muggles," Theo said with his turn at being shocked.

"Yeah and treated like a House Elf," Harry said.

"Not sure if Madam Pince has any of the books from the Universe but I will write home for my dad or Granddad to send me a copy. No one should not know Star Wars," Theo said as the bell rang to end the class. Harry offered him a quick thanks, giving a quick sign to Draco as he headed to Transfigurations.

Harry was glad that he had somehow lost Hermione on the way to class as he entered to most of the his classmates already there. As it was a plain Gryffindor only class was the last person to enter seeing Hermione somehow having beaten him to the room and was now sitting next to a scared looking Ron. Just a month ago he would have asked what was wrong with him but instead just headed to one of the empty seats in the room by Dean and Seamus. It seems the entire class was distracted as Professor McGonagall performed some spell which amazed Harry but the others did not even seem to notice in the slightest. Asking about it Parvati mention that the rest of the class had come from Divinations. Professor shocked everyone as she asked who was going to die, which Harry thought was a little harsh for how casual she had said it. She than explained that the Professor from the class would always start the class with predicting one of the student's death a year. In Harry's mind her explanation seemed to show that whomever was teaching the class was as big as a fraud and Lockhart making him glad he had dropped it. However the rest of the class was unconvinced as Parvati whispered to Lavender something about Neville and a cup. If Harry had to guess based on Neville's history the teacher had guessed Neville would break a glass or something and it had happened which had "proven she could see the future." Harry wanted to roll his eyes but rather just got back to the lesson.

After Transfiguration Harry situated himself in between Dean and Seamus as they headed down to Potion. For the first time since his first Potions class Harry did not have any trepidation making his way down to the dungeons. He was the only Gryffindor feeling that way he soon left the others fall behind going as slowly as they could to put off the time with Professor Snape and the Slytherins. Thus Harry was alone as he walked past a blank stretch of wall and his ring glowed. Stopping in place he wondered why the ring was glowing when he suddenly realized he was at the hidden entrance to the Slytherin Common Rooms. Recalling Salazar mention that he would be able to access to portions of the castle without Passwords he wondered if he could enter the Common Room itself. He almost checked it out raising his hand towards the wall only for the sound of his trailing classmates to reach his ears. Quickly lowering his hand Harry hurried on to the classroom with his left hand safely hidden in his robes to hide the glow.

Entering the classroom and seeing that the Slytherin students were already there Harry made his way over to one of their tables so as to once more not sit by his former friends. Only after sitting down did he realize that he was sitting beside Theo, Draco and Blaise again. "Again Potter?" Draco said in an annoyed voice that Harry was sure would not fool anyone since the blonde had called him Potter other than "Potty" that he normally would call him

"Hey I meant what I said in Arithmancy about spreading my wings and making friends in Houses other than Gryffindor Malfoy," Harry said loud enough that the Slytherins who had not been in the class with them would know why he was seated next to his nominal school rival.

"Very well but don't expect us to fawn over you or help you with your Potions," Draco said with a board sounding drawl.

"Like I could trust you to give the proper help you would tell me the wrong thing just so I would ruin my Potion," Harry shot back hiding a small twinkle in his eye.

"As if you need my help with that," Draco said with a similar twinkle.

"Oh would you two just knock it off already," Theo said in an exasperated voice rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Draco if you don't stop I will no longer help you in History of Magic, and Harry though I don't really interact with you if you keep it up you can forget about borrowing a New Hope."

Draco and Harry pretended to hesitate for a moment before they gave in and quickly shook each other's hand as Theo gave a sharp nod of approval and Blaise looked on in shock as if he had just witnessed a miracle. Truth be told Harry and Draco had been trying to think of a way for them to look as if they buried the hatchet in front of everyone; they just had not expected it to happen so soon. As Harry and Draco ended the hand shake and brought their hands back to their sides the members of Harry's House finally entered the room and looked on in shock to see him sitting beside Theo across from Draco and Blaise. Though their shock was nothing compared to when Professor Snape entered the room to see Harry sitting with his snakes rather than his fellow Lions.

For the entire lessons Professor Snape did not seemed to know how to treat Harry, though Harry was not sure if that was based on his new look or where he was sitting. In the end the Potions Master ended up acting as if the seat where Harry was at was vacant like it normally was making Harry shoot a look at Draco who gave him his usual superior smirk having guessed that would be the man's reaction. Harry also found that without Snape breathing down his next, or the Slytherins messing with his work, something that Draco informed him they would often do during a conversation the pair had at Malfoy Manor, Harry was actually able to produce the desired results of the days assignment. Once more Professor Snape surprised Harry by not taking points off accusing him of cheating off of his table mates but just marked it down with an EE, the highest grade Harry had ever received in the class.

Harry was looking forward for the afternoon, as he left the Potions class, since after lunch all he had was D.A.D.A before having the rest of the day off as the Study of Ancient Runes did not meet until tomorrow right after lunch. Harry had thought about packing his bag slowly letting his former friends leave before he did but saw them also going slowly evidently waiting for him. Changing tactics Harry finished packing in a hurry as he walked up to the Great Hall with the Slytherins asking Theo about Star Wars. As they walked Harry realized he had never really heard the tall pale skinned male speak before. For though just like Blaise the pair were considered, at least among his fellow Third Year Housemates, part of Draco's "gang" neither boy had joined in teasing or bullying the other students like Crabbe and Goyle did. Harry found Theo's voice quite nice just a tad low and clipped but also formal making him think of Percy when he was explaining the rules to someone, usually the twins, in the Common Room. Harry was almost disappointed to say goodbye as they reached the Great Hall for lunch. Spotting the twins and Lee Jordan already at the table Harry made a beeline towards them and without even asking the twins made a space between them for him to sit.

"So young Harry how are your electives going?" Fred asked.

"It is going fine," Harry said making himself a plate of food of two foot long hot dogs in buns and some ranch flavored chips.

"Oh don't tell me old Trelawney picked you as this years death?" George asked.

"Who?" he asked

"I thought you were taking Divinations with Ron and Hermione?" Fred asked a spoon of the soup he was having halfway to his mouth.

"Oh no I dropped that class before school started and took Arithmancy," Harry said causing the three Fifth Year students to let out low whistles as he wondered about Hermione taking Divinations since she had been in class with him that morning.

"Well hope you do better at it than we did," Lee Jordan said "the three of us barely lasted a month before we had to drop the class based on how tough the class work was.

"I don't see myself having a problem I always did well in Maths back at in my Muggle school and the assignment for today my partner and I got the only O in class," Harry said making the three mouths fall open in shock.

"Good on you Harry," George said slapping Harry on the back. "But if you think that is good wait until you have your Defense class."

"Why," Harry asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well for one Professor Lupin is actually competent, and for another well we don't want to ruin the surprise," Fred said raising an eyebrow at Harry's reaction to the Professor's name.

The only downside of lunch was while Harry sat between the twins and Lee was across the table from them Ron and Hermione showed up sitting next to Lee. Ron started to complaining about the Professor Trelawney finding the Grimm in his tea cup. Having no idea what that even meant but guessing, by the twins and Lee's expressions that it meant Ron was this years student who was going to die, Harry just ignored the other boy. To his slight surprise Hermione did not ask about Ron's problem not being in the class as well. in fact she did not mention anything about their class either. Which Harry saw as a good thing for it meant she was not getting on his case for getting the O with Theo while she had only managed an EE.

After about only ten minutes of non-stop complaining, unless one counted the moments Ron was shoveling food into his mouth as if it was about to disappear from the table Harry had had enough so he pulled his bag onto his shoulder and left the Hall heading up to the D.A.D.A class room. Though as he got closer he realized he could also use his early arrival to ask Professor Lupin if he had any siblings which might be his Godfather's spouse only to find the man was not there. At least on the upside the man had keep the single desk arrangement like Lockhart had set up the room rather than the small tables from under "Quirrellemort." Granted that would do nothing to stop Ron and Hermione from sitting next to him it would offer some space between them. As an added precaution Harry took the seat in the front row at the end so he could only be blocked to the side of his non-writing arm and the back. If it was another class he might have sat in the back row to prevent say Ron from sitting behind him and kicking his chair, but he actually liked Defense Against the Dark Arts even after the two horrible teachers they had had so far in the subject.

As he had predicted Ron took the seat behind him and Hermione to his left when they entered the room before the class started. Thankfully the were barely sitting five minutes, which Harry was able to avoid any conversation as he pulled out one of his Arithmancy books and looking through it until Professor Lupin showed up. After quickly greeting the class he had them put all but their wands away and follow him out of the room. For once Ron and Hermione did not act like pest as they along with everyone else wondered what was going on. Professor Lupin just smiled at them as he lead the group to the teachers lounge and had a quick and terse talk with Professor Snape before the man left. The Potions Master once more gave Harry a strange look as if not sure what to do about him any longer as he left making Harry miss a little as Lupin tried to build Neville's confidence. Telling the class they would be facing a Bogart which after hearing about what it was made Harry sure it was the inspiration to the Muggle boogeyman. Without really paying his full attention Harry was able to answer one of the questions the Professor put to him about the creature before they were told to think about what scared them the most.

For less than five seconds Harry thought about Voldemort, but that was soon replaced by Dumbles who himself lasted just under ten seconds. Harry decided what he really feared was disappointing his father and losing the three family rings that had rejected him. Sure he felt as if they were being a little unfair since he had no control of getting hit my the spells or douse by the Potions he had been under, but he knew they were acting on old family Magic, according to Narcissa, which failed to take into account his special circumstances. It was still a scary thought that he would let his father and the other Rings down but he could not figure out how to make them less "scary" besides proving his worth. Something he did not want to show in front of a class that contained two maybe three of Dumbles pawns.

Thankfully when it was his turn and the Bogart started to change forms from the Mummy who had found both their feet wrapped together Professor Lupin moved forward to become the next person the Bogart focused on. As the class looked around his Bogart was spotted as an orb floating just above his head. When Professor Lupin cast his spell in an almost board voice Harry was confused why the others felt that the item had been a crystal ball when it was obviously a representation of the moon. After all how many crystal balls floated above ones head and had what looked like clouds around it. At his spell the Bogart was sent back into the wardrobe from whence it came so that the other four Houses could tackle it before the Professor let them go. As Harry was the only student who did not have to rush off to his next class, with this one being his last one for the day, he stayed behind to talk to the Professor.

"If you are wondering why I got in your way Harry I just did not think it would have been a good idea for Lord Voldemort to appear within the school grounds," Professor Lupin said once the pair of them were alone in the room. Harry was slightly shocked to find that the man actually said the Dark Lord's chosen name rather than He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named or some such thing.

"Actually I he was not the thing I felt scared me the most, and I had not come up with a way to face it, at least one that I wanted to show everyone," Harry said making the man give him an odd look.

"Than what is it Harry?" he asked.

"Do you have a sibling or cousin perchance?" Harry asked.

"Um not really I am an only child and all my cousins are Muggles like my father had been before finding out he could do magic. Why do you asked?" the man asked.

"Well before school started I got an Inheritance Test and it listed my Godfather as Sirius Lupin nee Black so I was wondering if he was your brother-in-law or something," Harry said seeing the shocked look on the man's face. "Well if he is married to one of your Muggle cousins or something you can let them know that according to my results he was wrongfully imprisoned," Harry said before he left the stunned man alone in the room.

As he left Harry was unaware of the battle going on inside the mind of his newest D.A.D.A Professor. For the man knew the only person that his old friend could have married to gain the name Lupin was himself, but he had no memory of every getting married at all. He also marveled at the fact that Harry had stated Sirius had been wrongfully imprisoned though the only way that could be possible was if Peter had betrayed Lily and James. Biting his lip a little he wondered if someone had somehow placed some enchantments on him despite how hard it was to cast them on a Werewolf. Though of course it was only hard not impossible and the old Professor who helped him gain his Mastery in D.A.D.A. always said "With Magic even the Impossible becomes Possible and Hard is nothing but a walk in the park." Deciding next chance he got he would go in for his own test Remus Lupin headed back to his classroom for his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could not guess at the moment I am leaning towards a Theo/Harry pairing not tagging it as of yet so I can build their relationship a little.


	6. Blood Traitors and the Hospital WIng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry enters the Slytherin dorms and learns some facts about the Magical World.

As he had no class for the rest of the day Harry decided to go test to see if he could actually get into the Slytherin Common Room without knowing the password, or if his ring had just glowed to let him know where it was located. Thinking that most students would have a class now, such as Draco who was taking Care of Magical Creatures using the book Harry had gotten for his birthday, Harry headed down to the dungeons. Reaching the wall in which the Slytherin Dorms used as an entrance his ring began to glow again. Working from the memory of last year Harry put his hand on the wall. As he laid his hand flat on the the stone the Slytherin flashed green and Harry once more found himself before Salazar.

"Testing out the family ring already?" Salazar asked with a slight smile.

"Yes for you told me earlier that I could access Slytherin parts of the school with out having to use passwords, so I was checking to see if the ring's glow is just pointing out such spots or if it is also the key to them," Harry said simply.

"Very well reasoned Harry, also you do not need to worry about the glow, as I sense you have doubts about in your mind, only you and anyone you chose to can see the glow at all," Salazar explained. "Now are you sure you want to go into the dorms there will be no going back from this?"

"I am sure after all from the way Ronald and Dumbles speak they tend to easily make enemies of Your Noble House so where better to get some allies," Harry said as he once more spotted a flash of the Golden Gryffindor Lordship ring before it vanished. Rather than answering Salazar used one hand to tap his walking stick on the floor while he snapped the fingers of the other making the fake wall open up to let Harry inside.

Harry had barely passed the threshold when he saw that unlike what he had thought would be an empty room held several older years as well as Blaise and Theo. Harry bit his lip knowing not to show any weakness as he walked deeper into the room as bold as brass. "Potter?" Marcus Flint asked crossing his arms over his chest right below both his Slytherin Quidditch Captain and Prefects Badges. "Now how in Morgana sagging sports bra did you manage to get into this room without setting off any alarms?"

"Alarms?" Harry asked confused recalling no alarms going off last time when he and Ron had snuck in under the Polyjuice Potion.

"Yes alarms, Potter you know the kind that go off if a student enters a dormitory that is not their's. Now stop playing dumb and answer the question," Marcus ordered cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"First off I am not playing dumb I never knew about any sort of alarm like that. And secondly as to how I got in," Harry said with a smile as he lifts his left hand up and shows off the Slytherin Lordship ring.

"Holy Milking Sith," Theo ejaculates as the whole Slytherin House went silent at the sight of their Founder's ring on the Gyrffindor's Golden boy.

"Rightly put," Marcus said running a hand over his forehead. "So you really are Slytherin's Heir?"

"Only by conquest and I only found it out this last summer," Harry said slowly lowering his ring. "Would that prevent the alarms from going off?"

"It would since as the Heir or Lord of Slytherin this would be considered part of your domain in the school," Marcus said seeming to be in a state of shock that prevented him from even thinking about lying.

"Um would the alarm go off if I was not wearing the ring or say under the influence of Polyjuice?" Harry asked.

"That was oddly specific why do you ask?" Theo said seeming to be the only one beside Marcus who seemed to be able to process Harry's new position.

"Well last year when everyone thought I was Slytherin's Heir I an a former friend snuck into here under a Polyjuice Potion.

"Alright first of all no everyone thought you were the Heir, no one hear ever believed it, which is why they all seemed to have trouble with it now," Theo said the last part in a whisper as he indicated everyone else in the room. "As for being under a Polyjuice Potion if you had not been the Heir yeah the alarms would have gone off as soon as you entered, but as it were you were not only able to pass but bring Weasley in as well."

"How did you know I meant him?" Harry asked giving the other boy a searching look.

"Elementary my dear Harry," Theo said making several of the students roll their eyes at him making Harry think he was witnessing a normal event from the normally quite boy.

"Seeing how you have reacted to Ronald so far this term, as you went out of your way to sit with Draco, Blaise and myself, plus the fact the cold shoulder you gave him at the opening feast makes it easy to spot that you had a falling out with both him and Granger."

"Remarkable," Harry said impressed.

"Child's play," Theo said waving away the complement though Harry noticed with a slight blush and beginnings of a smile. "It was also easy to spot that you and Draco had become sort of friendlier towards each other based on the looks he sent you during the feast and how quickly you both accepted to shake hands and make up during Potions earlier." At each statement Harry nodded along showing that the almost six foot tall Third year was correct.

"While that is all rather interesting why did you come here in the first place?" Marcus asked hoping to end more of Theo's analyst over Harry's relationships.

"Well when Slytherin's ring accepted me I was informed that it would allow me to have access to Slytherin parts of the castle with out trouble and I wanted to test it out," Harry explained.

"Fascinating, but wouldn't you find it easier to do the same with the Gyrffindor ring since the Potter line is derived from it?" Theo asked. Harry wanted to know how the other boy knew that, based on startled looks from the others in the room showed that it was not common knowledge, but instead shared his story of what he had learned over the summer as well as the three family rings rejecting him based on what had been done to him. Many of the Slytherins believed the Potter ring had acted too harshly since being raised by Muggles he would never had access to his own Vaults, and when he did he had been closely watched by those who were betraying him. And while they disliked how the Gryffindor ring reacted they did see it having some small point in getting angry at Harry turning over such a priceless artifact from the house to the Headmaster.

"So let me get this straight," Blaise said after Harry had finished his story, "the Potter ring said YOU can not rely on the Goblins but what about an secondary party working through the Goblins?" Harry was not sure so he rubbed the Slytherin ring in hopes of some form of confirmation or denial.  
When he saw in his Mind's Eye Salazar smiling and nodding at him he said, "That could work but who would want to do something like that?" To his surprise almost ever person in the room raised their hands. "What why?"

"Well to think a Muggleborn, and several Blood traitors stealing from a Noble family is just sickening," Theo explained.

"Not all the Weasleys did it," Harry pointed out.

"Wow the Headmaster did not want you to know anything about our world did he?" Marcus asked shaking his head with a look of shock. "While Ron and that banshee of a Mother of his like to say their whole family is blood traitors it is in truth just a few of them. The Twins, Headboy Percy, their older brothers do not have that stigma attached to them. Mr. Weasley has only a partial stigma attached to him since he utterly refuses to take up the Position as Lord Weasley letting his upstart second cousin hold the position."

"Why does that matter?" Harry asked getting rather into this having never really learned what was the direct cause of the Blood Traitor stigma.

"Well his second cousin in hopes of holding onto the position of Lord Weasley tires to besmirch Arthur's name in the vain hope that it would prevent Arthur from taking the role from him. Not that it would work for if he wanted to Arthur could easily claim the position which would make the current head into the real Blood Traitor, but from what you said Arthur might not take it so as to keep the power and money of being Lord Weasley away from his wife and two youngest kids," Marcus stated.

"So how are Fred, George, Percy and the others not considered Blood Traitors while Ron, Ginny and Molly are?" Harry asked as he moved to one of the chairs in the room tired of just standing in place during this whole conversation.

"Well lets see, I believe Molly earned her status as a Blood Traitor when she got pregnant with Arthur's kid while they were still in school thus forcing him to break a Marriage Contract with the Greengrass Family," Blaise said.

"Wait if the contract was broken by Percy's eldest brother why was Mr. Weasley not given the status as well? Harry asked looking around at everyone.

"Well when a contract is broken it also shows if one or more of the people involved were under the influence of any spells or Potions," Marcus said "from what I recall hearing about it as my mother gossiped about it at a party a few years ago. Mr. Weasley had been under a love potions which had lead him to produce the child with Molly, now if he had left her and the child everything would have been fine, but he could not bare to leave his son alone so had agreed to marry her. From what my mother had shared at the party, every couple of years after the child's birth she would douse Arthur with another potion to produce another child evidently thinking he would come to love her." Harry recalled the time he had spent at the Burrow the summer before last and in hind sight saw that while Mr. Weasley loved his children there was some tenseness between him and his "wife."

"Another reason Molly, Ron, and Ginny have earned the stigma as Blood Traitors is their turning back on our old customs for even with out Arthur being the Lord of the house the rest of his kids pay tribute during all the major holidays and have made pledged themselves to the House of Weasley. Molly and your two former friends have not following our Dear Headmaster's belief in getting rid of the rituals and pledges for a more "equal" society." Theo said using finger quotes as he said "equal."

"Wouldn't that make me a Blood Traitor as well since I have never taken part in any of the rituals or pledged myself to my House?" Harry asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"Not actually," Theo said gently "since you were Muggle raised some exceptions are given to you until you are of age. Also as a Lord of a House you do not pledge to it you control it."

"I guess that makes sense," Harry said nodding when suddenly an alarm went off.

Thinking of what Marcus had said when he had first entered the room he turns to look at the entrance but saw no one there. Rather all the students in the dorms had become tense as they turned to look at a small desk in the corner as a Quill without a hand holding it wrote something down before it returned to an ink well. Marcus used his wand to summon the sheet over to him and quickly read it to himself before turning to Blaise and Theo. "Draco has been sent to the Hospital Wing you two better get going."  
Without a word Blaise and Theo got up and rushed out of the room, as Harry followed them wanting to make sure Draco was alright.

"What was all that about I thought the alarm rang if someone from a different House entered?" Harry asked as he caught up to the other two, who due to their larger size were moving quicker than he was. Theo looked around before nodding to Blaise a he pulled Harry into a nearby empty class room.

"You are correct about an alarm being raised if an intruder enters the dorms but due to how Slytherin students are treated by several people in the Castle ever since the Headmaster had come to this school spouting how evil our House is. At the start of each year the Head of House cast a spell that lets us know if anything happens to a member of the House which lands them in the Hospital Wing, apart from Quidditch injuries.

"That sounds like a good idea," Harry said receiving a sad smile from Theo.

"You do get I am only telling you this due to you being Slytherin's Heir right. This is not to be spread around for some students might look for a way to bypass the spell and attack us out in the main school. It is also for this "fear" of attack," Theo said once more finger quoting on the word "fear" before he continued "that has Professor Snape tell us to always travel in groups as we go about the castle."

"That is horrible that people do that," Harry said recalling last year when students had sent curses and jinxes his way when ever he traveled alone and was out of sight of a teacher.

"I have a feeling you have knowledge of that yourself," Theo said making another observation.

"I do and don't worry I will keep this to myself no one should fear just going to class or walking around the castle," Harry said getting a nod and another smile from the dark haired boy, which to his slight surprise made butterflies flutter in his stomach like when Percy smiled at him. Doing his best to prevent a blush from forming Harry nodded to the door to signal they should get moving.

Arriving at the Hospital Wing Harry saw that all the Third Year Slytherins were waiting in the room as Madam Pomfrey worked on, who he assumed, was Draco behind some curtains. Beside Blaise the gathered students gave him a weary look as he entered the hall right beside Theo. Pansy gave him a quick once over before she said with a dark tone,

"You can leave now Potty just cause your Blood Traitor friend told you about Draco does not give you the right to come laugh at him just caused you skipped the class."

"First of all Ron can jump into a boiling cauldron of poison ivy and frog livers, secondly I did not skip the class I had dropped it, and finally I would never laugh at someone's pain no matter how I feel about them," Harry said not even raising his voice.

"Yeah right Potty being all noble and everyone's friends get lost," Pansy sneered.

"Drop it Pansy," Theo said sharply making the pug nosed girl goggle at him.

"Oh does Theo have a little crush on the Boy-Who-Lived?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"You know my preferences Pansy, and Harry is correct he did not learn it from Ronald he was with Blaise and I when the message came through," Theo said quelling the girl with a look though making some of the other gathered students start when he mentioned the message. Harry had a feeling they would have asked for some more information if they were not gathered in the Hospital Wing. Harry himself could not help but wonder what Theo had meant by "his preferences" but did not want to asked it leaving the group just standing around in a awkward silence waiting for the Matron to finish working on Draco.

It took Madam Pomfrey almost a full twenty minutes, from when Theo and Harry entered, for her to finish up with Draco and let them all come forward to see him. She did arch her eyebrow at seeing Harry in the group but made no mention of it as she headed back to her office to give them all some privacy with the blonde boy. "How you doing Drackypoo?" Pansy asked in such a love sick voice it was all Harry could do not to start laughing as he saw Theo and Blaise roll their eyes at her.

"I am fine, well not really but it was not my bloody fault," Draco said giving them all a series look. As Pansy moved to fluff his pillow she sent Harry a look as if she expected him to start making fun of what had happened to him.

"So how did you get hurt?" Harry asked.

"It was that former friend of yours complaining that you were not in class doing a perfect imitation of his mother," Draco said as everyone looked at Harry to see his reaction to the dig at Ron.

"And his shrill voice caused an creature to attack you?" Harry asked.

"Well no but he made it hard to hear "Professor" Hagrid as he told the class that the creatures we were working with were proud beings who answer any insult with deadly force. And when he called for volunteers no one stepped forward, though more than a few stepped back leading to my being chosen. It was all going well, I bowed and got a bow in return and was just petting the hippogriff when I accidently insulted it leading it to slash open my arm," Draco said holding up his arm in a cast, which thankfully was not his wand or writing hand.

"I am so glad I decided to drop that class you know I did tell you it would not be worth it," Harry said shocking the Slytherins which had not come from their Common Room.

"And I told you I need the class so I can become a Wand Maker, just cause you thought taking up warding would be fun does not mean I should," Draco said making Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle goggle at seeing the pairs playful banter. Which only increased as Draco's parents entered the hall and actually greeted Harry with smiles on their faces.

"Draco how could you have done something so unintelligent?" his father asked.

"It was not my fault I did not hear all the instructions or even volunteer myself to meet the creatures," Draco shot back to his father.

"Draco honey why are you in a cast your arm should have been easily healed," Narcissa asked as Lucius threw an arm around Harry so as to not over crowd Draco on the bed who was being looked at by her.

"Madam Pomfrey said that a hippogriff's talons sometimes have a paralyzing agent on them so just until she can make sure it did no lasting damage to me she is making me wear the cast," Draco said with a slight shrug.

"Very well but just make sure you drink plenty of orange to replenish as well as eating foods with high concentrations of vitamin E and iron," Narcissa said finishing her quick examination of him.

"I know Mother," Draco said somehow pulling off a bored and happy tone at her overbearingness when it came to his health.

"And I know you know but I can't help myself," she said ruffling his hair a little making him blush as it was done before all his friends and Housemates, even though no one apart from him and Harry looked the slightest bit disturbed by the interactions between mother and son. Harry for his part felt like he was intruding on a private event and hastily made an excuse to leave the room.

As it was nearly time for supper Harry decided to just head back down to the Great Hall for the meal. Walking in he received some discreet nods from several Slytherin students as he took a seat next to Dean and Seamus. A moment latter he wish he had chosen to sit by the twins as Ron and Hermione showed up followed by Neville. Ron had instantly started to share, while laughing harshly, the story of how Draco had gotten hurt in Care of Magical Creatures. All the while Hermione had gotten on his case for skipping classes as well as taking some that he had not signed up for at the end of last year. Harry did his best to ignore them both, which was hard when Ron was sitting beside him elbowing him wondering why he was not laughing at Draco's misfortune, or as Ron put it the bloody snake getting what he deserved.

Harry had finally had enough after about just five minutes as he caught Ron's elbow from going into his side again telling the redhead to knock it off before setting Hermione straight about his change of classes. She scoffed and said he should not be able to change it after he had selected it making him just shake his head and stand from his seat and go over to the twins who quickly made a space for him between them letting him have his meal in peace. As he ate so as to not look at Hermione and the two youngest Weasleys he turned his attention to the top table and was shocked to see Professor Lupin was not there making him believe that the man must be out of the castle passing on the message he had given him after his class. Thinking of messages he though that both the Twins and Percy had a right to know what he had learned over the summer so in a voice that he knew would not carry to any other student asked them to meet with him after supper in the closest unused classroom to Gyrffindor Tower and to bring Percy along as well. The Twins shared a look before they both shrugged, in unison, and told them they would meet him there.


	7. Coming forth and Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shares what he learned over the summer with the twins and Percy

As Harry having done most of his homework in class it did not take him to finish, so he headed up to his dorm room to avoid Ron and Hermione who were still doing their own homework. Going to his trunk Harry started to open it up and take out his cloak, but as soon as he touched it a roll of parchment appeared on top or his stuff. Unrolling the parchment Harry saw that both Ron and Hermione had tried to access his trunk making him thankful that Lady Malfoy and Linka had put protections on his stuff. Unlocking a new hidden compartment where he had started to store the Invisibility Cloak. He had been worried that he would be unable to use it since the Potter Ring had rejected him, but during a conversation with Salazar over the summer he had been informed that the cloak was not from the Potter Family but came from the Peverell Family, and that not only was Potter a branch from the line but so was Slytherin.

Throwing the cloak over his shoulders Harry closed the chest and feeling thankful that the Third Year male's rooms were at the top of the tower and the only door between him and the Common Room would be able to be seen Harry walked back down to the room. Going over to the twins he past behind Hermione who was for some reason was doing, what he assumed was, Divination homework. His first thought was that she was "helping" Ron with his work but than he noticed that she had signed her own name on the paper's top. Deciding to look into it latter, Harry went over to one of the twins and whispered, when Fred was not writing something so as to cause him to make a mistake, that he would be waiting for them in the classroom.

As he was under the cloak Harry had to wait until a student came in before he could leave the dorms undetected. Thankfully he had only had to wait two minutes before the back of Fat Lady's Portrait swung open letting Neville into the room. As Harry made his way past the other boy he tried to once more think about what he felt about him, for while he was not listed as someone Harry had to be loyal to, he was the only person Harry had really hung out in his own year thanks to Ron and Hermione keeping everyone else away. Just by that fact alone for what ever reason for the forced "friendship" Harry was inclined to not trust him at least for now.

Once he was out of the Gryffindor Dorms Harry did not take off his cloak until he was actually in the classroom before he settled down to wait for Fred, George, and Percy to show up. He was glad that he bought a book along with the results of the test as it was another thirty minutes before the three Weasley siblings to appear. "Sorry it took us so long Harrykins but we already have a mountain of homework thanks to O.W.L.s," Fred said.

"And than we had to convince Percy to step away from his own homework and duties as Head Boy," George added.

"So why did you want to meet us here Harry," Percy asked with a gentle smile on his face making Harry gulp a little.

"As I told you earlier that during the summer I took an Inheritance Test, but I found out more than just my appearance had been changed. I had been under some spells that forced me to trust various people. I am sorry to say include your mother, and younger sibling," Harry said expecting them to get mad a little maybe deny his accusations as he reached for his results, but was shocked when the three older males just nodded a little as if his news was nothing new to them.

"I know it might seem out of line but do you mind if I look over your results?' Percy asked.

"I was planning to show them to you all anyway incase you did not believe me," Harry said handing the results over to them.

The three older Weasley siblings leaned in close to each other to read through the list as Harry sat somewhat uncomfortably until they finished. He could tell just from their body language that the more they read the angrier the three were becoming. Percy himself felt a moment of both clarity and actual full blown rage at what had been done to Harry. "What is a Horcrux?" Fred asked after a bit causing all three to look to Percy.

"I don't know I have never come across the term," Percy said with a slight shrug. Suddenly Harry's wing began to flash attracting all their attention to it.

As Harry rubbed the Slytherin Ring he was surprised as an image appeared out of the ring so that he could be seen by the three Weasleys. "I can actually answer that Harry," Salazar said shocking the three Weasleys. "A Horcrux is an old piece of the most evil magic that a Magical could ever create. It involves an ancient ritual, which I would never share, nor would I feel most sane people would, which allows a Magical to transfer a part of their Soul into an object."

"Not to be rude but who are you?" Percy asked shaking his head at the man's appearance.

"I am Lord Salazar Slytherin, but that does not matter at the moment Messer Percy Weasley. What you need to focus on is that to be able to transfer a part of a persons Soul it has to first be broken," Salazar said as he shows that he had been a teacher as he let the four reach the next obvious question.

"How does one break their Soul?" Fred asked earning him an smile form the Founder.

"There are two main ways to break a Soul, the first of which is using a old Magical Bonding ritual which would allow you to exchange parts of your Soul with another thus making you Soulmates. Using this method will not make it easy to create a Horcrux. The second method would and that is the killing someone. Now I know that sometimes during a duel, battle or in defense of your own life you may accidently kill someone, and while this would break your Soul over time it would heal. If, however, you kill for your own pleasure the damage to your Soul takes longer to heal, and if you perform the ritual in such a state the smaller bit of your Soul would be transferred to another object," Salazar explained.

"So that is how he survived since he had a part of his Soul in Harry so even if his body was gone he could still come back," Percy said. 

"If Harry was cleansed of this Horcux does that mean that he really is gone now?" George asked gripping Harry's shoulder gently.

"I wish that was the case Messer George Weasley but it seems the man who had been my Family's Heir before Harry took his place as Lord of my House had other created. I know of at least two others that the man had created," Salazar said.

"How can you know of them?" Harry asked.

"Well I know of one from your memories I can access, the item being the Diary you destroyed in my Chamber for that is the only way that the object would be able to access the chamber and overlap young Ginevra is if it contained a part of the man's Soul. As for the other object while I have no recollection of it being actually made there is proof of its existence for a few generations after I died the main Slytherin Line died out changing into a family know as the Gaunts. Which means since you had gained power over my House you should have also gained that House as well. Since you did not I can only assume that the one you call Voldemort had used the House Ring to hold a piece of his Soul for what ever reason. That fragment within the ring would prevent it from passing over along side mine from your Right of Conquest,*" Salazar said which he evidently thought was enough as his form vanished back into the ring.

"Alright too much info about Hocrux and old Voldyshorts than I ever wanted to know, to be honest," Fred said before he turned backed to Percy. "But what is this Eros Blade?" At the name of the spell Percy clenched his fist wanting to attack both his little sister and most likely his mother.

"It explains something that I had wondered about," Percy said as his minds shifts back to the summer before his Sixth Year at the castle.

**Flashback (Percy's POV)**

Percy unlike most of his younger siblings was an early riser, but he also knew that if his mother spotted him as she made breakfast he would be forced to help her. So most morning he would either stay in his room doing his summer homework or sneak down stairs and hide in the single chair that could not be seen from the kitchens and just read one of his books. So it was that Percy was reading a book as his three younger brothers snuck into the house accompanied by Harry. For once it seems the twins were not careful enough as almost as soon as they walked into the place their mother appeared and began to scream at them. Percy being used to this took the time to study Harry wondering how he had gotten their catching small bits of information from his brothers. Percy could not stop his eyebrows from lifting in shock as he heard the twins say Harry's family was starving him and than Ron mentioned bars being on his windows. Their mother responded back that Ron better hope she did not put bars on his windows. Percy, as well as the twins knew this was not a true threat. Since Ron lived at the top full story of the Burrow it was pointless to put bars on the windows. especially as the family ghoul would most likely just break them anyway. But no matter how their mother was acting now all three older Weasley boys knew that she would never seriously punish either Ron or Ginny for they were he precious "babies" who could do no wrong.

Percy did look to see how Harry took the threat and saw that the small boy thought their mother was being utterly serious about it. As their mother turned to Harry, Percy saw him back away from her not towards Ron but to the twins, but she did not get on his case acting all sweet to him as she had him sit at the table to make him some breakfast. Percy knew he could join them now if he wanted to but decided to sit and observe a little more something feeling off to him. As the twins tried to get her to listen to them again about how Harry had been living at his relatives' house she just told them to quite down with the promise to tell their father.

When their Dad did arrive home at the time that their mother had fully filled Harry and Ron's plates while placing very little on the twins Percy decided to enter the area as if he had just come down stairs to see how what his mother would say to their Dad. Taking his place at the table Percy just arched an eyebrow as if just noticing Harry as he listened with half an ear to how his mother would explain his presence to their Dad. Rather than talk about bars on his window or his family starving him his mother just told their Dad that the twins (with no mention of Ron) had flow their car to Surrey and back to pick him up. Only to get mad at her husband when he became excited asking about how the car had handled. Percy tilted his head seeing a small easy to miss smile on his mother's face seeing she had distracted her husband and the twins from the talk about the abuse Harry had received at his home. He was about to bring it up himself when Ginny showed up and upon seeing Harry at the table caused a small scene causing Ron to laugh and their mother to give the twins, Ron the "punishment" to de-gnome the garden. As most of the family saw the activity as a game their was only minor muttering, due to the trio's lack of sleep, as Harry followed after them as he volunteered to help out. As the four younger males left the table Percy once more turned to his Dad to tell him about what the twins had said about Harry's living conditions at home, only for his dad to let out a large yawn and head up to bed to sleep off a long night.

Percy had found no further chances that day to try to talk to his Dad that whole day and was thinking maybe he could tell him tomorrow since it was a full day off for his Dad, As usual Percy had woken up early and had once more gone down stairs to read in his chair, when by chance he looked out the window to see Harry leaning against one of the post to the small cordoned off area his siblings had set aside to fly. Wondering why Harry was up so early Percy waited until his mother was distracted by a part of he cooking and snuck out of the house to go talk to the younger boy. "Your up early," he said leaning against the post next to Harry's.

"Actually I slept in for once I am usually up much earlier than now at home," Harry said not looking at him.

'Why is that?" Percy asked hating to pry but wanting to hear about the other's home life in his own words.

"I tend to make my family breakfast each morning," Harry said simply still not looking towards him but to the sun as slowly rose over the horizon.

"Even this summer when they put bars on your windows and locked you in your room?" Percy asked gently seeing the young boy start and wrap his right arm over his body and grab his own left elbow.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked in a voice almost too low to be heard.

"I was in the living room when Fred, George, and Ron showed you in yesterday morning. Is everything right at home Harry?" he asked.

"No," Harry said but said no more.

"Have you tried talking to someone like Headmaster Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall?" he asked.

"I tried to tell the Headmaster when he was visiting me in the Hospital Wing at the end of last year but he just said it was best I go back for my family loved me they just had a hard time showing it properly," Harry said making Percy actually given a undignified snort.

"That is not love Harry no one locks someone away or forces them to make their meal while they starve. That is abuse plain and simple," Percy said gently putting a hand on Harry's left arm. "Is that the only reason you are up so early, and out here?" Percy asked.

"Well when I got up I headed down to the kitchen out of habit and found your mother cooking, I even offered to help her but she said she did not need it," Harry said which confused Percy a little for apart from his Dad, Ron and Ginny if his mother caught someone in the kitchens while she was making food they would always be roped into helping her. "So I decided to just come out and watch the sunrise having never really watched one before.'

"The are lovely," Percy said throwing an arm around the younger boy's shoulder and feeling him tense up a little before he relaxed a little.

"Hey Percy can I ask you something?" Harry asked after a moment of silence as the pair watched the sky brighten over the hill.

"You can ask me anything Harry," Percy said with a smile thinking he wanted to know something about Hogwarts or the Magical Worlds since he had been raised by Muggles.

"Is it wrong to like different sorts of people?" Harry asked his voice going low again as if ashamed of his question.

Percy did not really understand what was being asked so he tried to better under stand what Harry meant. "Do you mean people from the different houses at Hogwarts, or Muggle and Magicals?"

"No well you see...." Harry said as Percy noticed a slight blush on his face. "Before coming to Hogwarts there one one person in my school who hung out with me that my cousin could not frighten away. I had felt that I saw him as a friend but one night I had dream where we um kissed," Harry said.

"And?" Percy prompted.

"Well one of my Uncles favorite activities to do besides punishing me was to complain. A few days before my dream he had this long rant about Homosexuals. Having never heard the term before I looked it up while hiding from my cousin in the library. It was the night after I found out it meant people who liked the same sex as themselves that I had the dream about my friend. Does that make me a freak in the Magical World?" Harry asked looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh Merlin, Harry no I have heard Dad talk about some of those beliefs that the Muggles carry and for the most part Magicals are more accepting of almost any relationship," Percy said as he began to tell Harry about Magical Traids and Mateships of various sizes, how there were some Magicals which only preferred to "mate" when they were in their Animagus form. "And then there are people like my older brother Charlie who is an Asexual so while he may end up with some one he has do actual sexual desires, he prefers Dragons, um but not to mate with. So no liking someone that is the same sex as you is not wrong." Percy saw Harry relax a little at this news.

"But what if I also like females as well as males?" Harry asked.

"That is what is referred to as being bisexual and it is also perfectly normal," Percy explained.

"That is good for I have liked the dream but was too afraid to tell anyone," Harry said.

"What about the dream with girls?" Percy asked wondering if he was prying too far into Harry's personal stuff.

"Not girls per say, for while I have had the dream with kissing various males over the years I had not really had one about a girl, but for some reason I had one last night involving Ginny." Harry said looking away again.

"You have never dreamed of a girl before last night?" Percy asked a little alarm sign going off in his head.

"No just the one with your sister," Harry said confused by the question. Percy did not like the sound of that as he knew growing up his sister had gotten rather attached to the idea of Harry before meeting him at Kings Cross last year. And from what Harry said it sounded like he had drunk a low grade Love Potion keyed to his sister.

"Um I going to see if breakfast is ready yet," Percy said and quickly headed back to the house. Once there he peeked in to make sure his mother was distracted again before going over to a Healer's case and pulling out a Cleansing Potions that his Dad keep in stock due to the twins sometimes experimenting on Potions for their pranks. Hoping it would cleans any Love Potions the younger boy might have drunk he pocketed the vial and made his way back to Harry again. "She said it would be a few minutes but felt from what the twins told her you should drink some of this," he lied handing out the vial of Cleansing Potion. It sort of broke Percy's heart knowing what his relatives were like that Harry was so trusting when he took the clear Potion from Percy and downed it in one gulp. "So how do you feel?" he asked.

Harry just gave a small shrug and answered, "Mostly the same." Percy was rather confused by that for the Cleansing Potions his Dad keep in stock were actually quite potent for while his mother disproved of the Twins and their pranks, Dad did not and showed his support by making sure they did not get too hurt as they test out their own product. The Potions themselves were part of the twins allowance for the stuff they did around the house over the summer and were thus the best the twins could afford, or even make themselves. Thinking that maybe Harry had some other Potions in his system that were more harmful than the Love Potion the Cleanser worked on them first. Percy hoped it would not be something to powerful otherwise the cleanser would be unable to get it out of Harry's system no matter how many the younger boy drunk. He knew the cleanser the twins focused on were the anti-poison variety and while false Love could be considered a poison of the heart and spirit the Cleanser might not be keyed to work that way. What he needed was a real Love Potion antidote but he would only be able to get it at Diagon or one of the other Magical Alleys. Plus they were rather expensive more than the money he currently had on him at the time. He guessed he would just have to wait until they went to Gringotts to pick up some money from his personal vault.

That turned out harder than he thought as when they all went to pick up school supplies it had been a disaster, first Harry who had never used the Floo Network before was made to go by himself rather than have someone guide him, and had nearly gotten lost coming out in Knockturn Alley. And when they went to Gringotts his mother directed the Goblin to only take them to Harry's vault and for some reason his older brother Bill's old trust vault. Percy was not the only one of their family that was confused as the twins shared a look as they arrived at Bill's old vault he had used to go to school which due to not having been used since he had left Hogwarts had barely anything in it. Percy still could not understand why they did not go to the main Weasley family vault which while not as stocked as many other old families still keep them all slightly comfortable for how many people were in their family. Not knowing what their mother was playing at but not wanting to get into with her about it Percy tried to think of another way to get the antidote that Harry might need.

He did find a clue on how to make such an antidote in a use book store in a book about Hogwarts' Perfects latter careers as one such Prefect was Professor Snape and had been the youngest Potions Master in a century having gone through a processes to revamp the current Love Potion antidotes, but as Percy turned to the page where the Potion had been written out he had found a giant smudge making the process unreadable. Percy than decided to just ask the man himself when they got back to Hogwarts but one thing after another made him forget it all.

**End Flashback**

I know you both know what a Love Potion is correct," Percy asked the twins.

"Sure it makes someone fall in love with someone," Fred answered cheekily.

"Actually it all depends on the strength of the potions a low lever one make the drinker feel as if they have a crush on the person the Potion is keyed to. While at the other end a full strength Love Potion makes a person fall madly in love with the keyed in person. There is also a variant known as a Lust Potion which does not have a certain person in mind so that when it is drunk it fills the drinker with an urge to have sex with the first person they see no matter the personal preference," Percy explained.

"Kay," George said hesitatively "and what does this have to do with Eros Blade?" 

"Well the Eros Blade is an old spell once considered so bad it was in league with the Unforgivable Curses. For not only would someone enchanted by it love someone, it had the power to change their own preferences. Now Asexuals are immune to all forms of Love Potions, except the lowest leveled one, can be made to love and want to have sex, even if they are sex-repulsed like Charlie, with someone if they are under this spell. It is nearly impossible to break only able to be taken off someone if they go through a full cleansing at Gringotts for even St. Mungos can't do it," Percy said making the twin finally understand and become as made as he was. "Um Harry do you mind if I share with is our Dad?"

"But won't your Mom also see it then and let Dumbes and the others know I am aware of what they have done to me?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes in mistrust for a moment.

"Oh don't worry Harrykins we have a special way to send letters to Dad that she does not know about," Fred said cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah we normally use it for advice with our pranks, since Dad was a prankster himself at School," George added also cracking his knuckles. When Percy still saw Harry was unsure he set the results down on one of the desk in the empty room and tapped it with his wand creating a copy of the document. Unlike the original the copy did not show Harry's name on it at all but just showed that section dealing with Vault discrepancies and only those that dealt with the Weasley family.

"Is this better?" Percy asked passing over the original as he showed Harry the copy.

"I guess," Harry said before all there of the males pulled him into a tight hug.

"We want you to know we had no idea what so ever that this was being done to you at all," Percy said as the twins gave sounds of agreement.

"Thank you," Harry said with some tears in his eyes as he placed his head on Percy's chest.

"But now we come to a small problem, as Headboy I am not comfortable with letting you sleep in the same room as someone who you were enchanted to react to in any way," Percy said breaking away from the hug as the twins still held Harry between them. "I would like to talk to Professor McGonagall to see about you getting your own room, and since you are the Heir of both Gyrffindor and Slytherin it should be no problem."

"Actually I am just Lord of Slytherin House the other three lines rejected me," Harry said stopping Percy in his tracks as he was pacing before them.

"Wait what your own family line rejected you?" the twins as in perfect sync with each other.

"Well at the moment though each of them did give me a task or two to do," Harry said before explaining the task he needed to preform. To his surprise the twins smiled as he said he had to get Godric's Sword back from Dumbles office. "How is that something to smile about?" he asked them.

"We think we have something that will help you not only know when the office is empty but how to get into it," the twins said with smiles of unbridled chaotic plans in their eyes.

"You do?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes we do we don't have what we need on us at the moment but it will help," Fred said rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah it is getting to late to us it tonight as it is," George said.

"By Merlin you are right look at the time I will have to talk to McGonagall tomorrow may you should join either me or the twins in our rooms tonight," Percy suggested. Harry almost agree thinking about spending the night with Percy in his rooms, but as the spells on his trunk showed the betrayers would still be after his stuff.

"I think I have another idea about that," Harry said simply

"Which you are not going to tell us about right?" Fred ask teasingly.

"Nope," Harry said with a smile.

"Alright as long as you get some sleep," Percy said.

"Don't worry I will," Harry said as he started to pull his Cloak over his shoulders.

"Wait before we go we need some nicknames for each other," George cried out.

"Um why?" Percy asked.

"Well that way we can speak without little Ronny and Granger know of our plans," George said.

"Fine but nothing over the top alright," Percy said with a air of having done this sort of things many times with the twins.

"Right as usual I am Chaos and George is Random. Percy you can be Balance and Harry how about Fang due to you living after being bite by a Basilisk," Fred said as Percy just rolled his eyes and Harry smiled in approval. 

Harry gave the three one last goodnight as he slipped on his cloak and made his way down to the Slytherin Dorms again. Reaching the entrance to the dorms he placed his hand on the wall and let it open up. Several people looked over to see the opening but saw nothing as Harry hastily entered while still under his cloak and made his way to the Third Year male rooms. He was a little shocked as they were separated into two with Crabbe, Goyle in one room and Draco, Theo and Blaise in the other. Turning the nob to Draco's room he entered before pulling off his cloak.

"Merlin Harry what are you doing here," Draco said with a start at Harry's reappearance.

"Sorry do you mind if I crash here tonight?" Harry asked to the utter shock of the room's inhabitance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A shout out of thanks to 1LetieryElias who pointed out that since Harry had gained right of Conquest over the Slytherin Family he should also be in control of the Gaunt Line as well. Rather than edit early chapters to bring it into the work I decided to explain why Harry had not been given the line.


	8. Sleepover and meeting with McGonagall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends the night in the Slytherin dorms and his second day of class

To Harry's surprise rather than ask any question right away the three moved away from their beds as Draco pulled out his wand and gave it a small wave. All three mattresses floated away from their frames as space was made in the center of the room. As the mattresses came to rest in the newly clear space Draco and the others started to arrange the blankets and pillows on them creating four spots for each of them. Only after the combined bed was finished did Draco ask, "So what do we own your staying over tonight Harry?"

"Well I just told my tale to the Twins and Percy," Harry said missing a look shared between the three Slytherins as they noticed a slight blush creep onto Harry's face when he mentioned Percy.

"And?" Theo asked sitting on one edge of the combined bed*.

"Well they said they would contact their father for me, but Percy thought it would be a good idea if I did not sleep in the same room as Ronald tonight," Harry said.

"So why not sleep in the other dorm room?" Blaise asked taking the corner parallel to Theo.

"The girls I don't think that would be allowed at all, plus that would just put me in with Hermione," Harry said shaking his head at the other.

"No I mean the other male third year dorm," Blaise clarified.

"We don't have one," Harry stated.

"They have all five of you in one room that has to be tight," Draco said taking the next corner, wincing a little thanks to his cast, leaving the last one for Harry.

"It is even without the rooms heater in the middle," Harry said sitting down at the last corner.

"Ouch," the three Slytherins said at the same time.

"So you not spending the night there is going to be noticed," Draco said wisely.

"Oh that reminds me," Harry said before calling for Linka to collect his trunk so he would have his stuff. "Percy said he would talk to Professor McGonagall about getting me my own room since I am Lord of one of the Founders he thinks it should be easy for me."

"If that does not work you could always request a resort," Theo said as with a flick of his wand summoned a pile of books that he read from before going to sleep.

"A resort?" Harry asked confused.

"It is an old practice where a student who no longer feels like they belong in their house ask for a transfer. According to the school charter one can only ask for a resort in their Third Year, but after a resort a student can not request another one so it is considered a last resort as it were," Draco said with a small laugh at his own joke as the other three just rolled their eyes.

Rather than comment on the blondes attempt at humor Harry, Theo, and Blaise started to get ready for bed. Harry was further shocked as the Slytherins allowed him to use an Ensuite bathroom to change so he would not have to do it in front of them since they were basically strangers to one another. Harry nod at them in thanks as he grabbed his sleep clothing, thankful that during the summer Narcissa had taken him shopping for some actual pajamas rather than being stuck with Dudley's old clothing. As he changed Harry wished that Gryffindor had a similar set up rather than having to use the bathrooms on the landings between the Gryffindor dorm room floors. Once he was done and went back into the main room he saw that the corner of the mattresses which he had sat on a color change charm had been cast to make the dark forest green sheets take on the deep ruby that the bedspread he was used to. Slipping under the covers Harry also found a book resting his borrowed pillow. Just by looking at he knew it had to be from Theo for it was the novel version of Star Wars: A New Hope. "I am just letting you borrow it got it," Theo said with a smile as Harry nodded his understanding.

Before he started to read the book the four boys chatted for a bit letting Harry get to know Blaise and Theo a little better. Thus he learned about Blaise' Mom, Adriana, and the truth about her infamous reputation of the so called Magical World's Black Widow. Blaise shared that his mother's first husband, his father, had been the love of her life but had been killed by a jealous suitor, something that his mother had not discovered until the man had killed off her next four husbands. Finding out what was happening to the men she had fallen in love with Adriana had finally married the suitor and had bided her time for a full year before she had turned him in to the Italian Ministry of Magic leading to his death. Since then she had stopped dating for a while to focus on a campaign to become the Minister of Magic for Italy. Blaise confirmed that his family had been neutral during the last seven or eight wars between the so called Dark Lords and Light Lords of Magic.

As for Theo, Harry learned, that his mother had died during his birth leaving him to be raised by his Father, Theodore Nott the first, and Grandfather, Legvistus Nott. Theo explained that just like Draco's dad his father had been a spy within Voldy's ranks, but rather than working for the Ministry the elder Nott actually worked for the ICW due to both Legvistus' connections overseas, as well as his late wife's family being from Switzerland, the primary location of the ICW headquarters, had ties with the organization. Theo had told that while his dad had to act like he believed the blood purity junk Voldy would spout their family actually spent a lot of time in the Muggle world which is where Theo picked up his love of both Sherlock Holmes and Star Wars as well as an interesting series called the Magic of Xanth. Hearing the taller pale skin boy go on about the books made Harry anxious to actually read one, something Theo picked up on leading him to call it quits for the night and began his own reading, giving Harry an excuse to start reading A New Hope.

Harry only got through about ten pages before he found himself falling asleep making him hastily create a bookmark from a scrap from an old notebook from last year. He had always hated it when he would read a library book to see someone turn the corner of a page down to mark their place and had no desire to do it to Theo's book which while looking well read were in great condition. Placing the book over the side of his corner of the combined mattress Harry rolled over and was soon fast asleep.

Later that night as Severus was doing his rounds checking to make sure all his students were asleep on time, something he did nightly for the first week, before dialing it back to only one day a week at random. As he checked in on the Third Year male's dorm he saw the mattress on the floor making him smile glad that Theo and Blaise were being so supportive with Draco in his cast. He knew that to the rest of the school his students tried to act aloof and cold to the other Houses to protect themselves, but they were still kids after all and he never judged them for doing this as a means of combatting homesickness or showing each other support. He was about to close the door when the shift of his body let in some light letting it fall on one corner of the bed revealing a main of red hair. Severus had to rub his eyes thinking he was just tired for there was no way Potter or a Weasley would be down here. When he shifted his body to get a better look at the sleeping redhead Severus could make out, just barely the famous Lightning Bolt scar. Which only confused him more for not only should Potter not know the password to get into the Slytherin Dorms, and even if he did there would be no way he, or Draco for that matter, would be sleeping peacefully in each other's company. Yet after rubbing his eyes the boy was there still on one side of the combined mattress his body out stretched a little with one hand above the covers mere inches from Theo's hand as if the pair had been holding hands when they had gone to sleep. He was about to go into the room to wake the four boys up when he suddenly recalled the strangeness of both Lucius and Narcissa in the last month before school had resumed on how they had not wanted him to visit them due to a guest they had staying at the manor. It had confused him at the time for Severus knew all their contacts and friends and no one would have an issue with him visiting them, but seeing Draco and Harry able to get along well enough to somehow sleep in the same room as well as where Potter had sat during Potions made him think his old friends had hosted Potter at the Manor. For his own sanity Severus decided to leave the room and try to get in contact with either Lucius or Narcissa despite the lateness of the hour.

Harry woke up to the sounds of other people getting ready forgetting for a moment where he was and wondering why it was so quite or a moment, before he recalled coming down to the Slytherin Dorms and spending the night with Draco and his friends. Not knowing how late or early it was Harry hastily changed into his school robes, underneath the covers, before he shrunk his trunk and put it into an inner pocket of his robes he joined the others in leaving the room. Since he had packed his Invisibility Cloak after Linka had brought it last night he was not wearing it as he left the Third Year dorm making several students, who had not seen him yesterday in the Common Room, eyes widen in shocked surprise. Paying no attention to them he ask Theo if he wanted his book back but the other boy told him to keep it until he was finished, create further shock from the Slytherins for Theo hardly let others borrow his books, unless it was for class.

As Harry went to the Great Hall for breakfast he found himself in the center of the Slytherin, something that years previously would have scared him but now he felt safe as if they had all adopted him as one of their own. There was some muttering from the Slytherins but it was more of them passing on what Harry had told many of them the day before to those who had missed it. Arriving at the Great Hall the Slytherins let him pass as he headed towards the Gryffindor Table raising a few eyebrows from the students of both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw House before he sat down once more by the twins.

"So that is where you headed last night," George said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"How did you manage to get inside?" Fred asked. Harry just smiled at them and tapped his nose with the finger the Slytherin Ring was on making them both laugh.

"So how was it in the Tower?" he asked.

"Well our dear brother," George said putting emphasis on the words "dear brother" as he spoke them "raised quite a fuss when you and your trunk were missing."

"Put Percy stepped in and put a stop to it," Fred said.

"So do you have this thing which is supposed to help me?" Harry asked the twins.

"Not now," George said.

"And defiantly not here," Fred added "if you do not return to the dorms tonight we will find you tomorrow,"

"How?" Harry asked but only got matching grins from the pair as a response.

The Potions class first thing after breakfast was much the same as it had been the day before with Harry sitting at the same table as Theo, Blaise, and Draco. The only real difference was that he was helping Draco, under the blondes complete supervision to prepare all the ingredients for the second stage of the Potion they had begun the day before. Draco had started to tease him that he took direction well before he suddenly realized why Harry did so making the smile slide from his face with a quick apology. Harry had just gave him a shrug as he focused on cutting up one of the roots for the Potion. Harry was actually quite thrilled for this set up for under Draco's direction he was learning the proper ways to actually prepare the ingredients; even more so when he had been tutored when he had been staying at the Manor since he had to do it perfectly by himself. And even though he and Blaise had basically switched Potions for the lesson Harry according to Draco had brewed something that should earn them both either a high EE or a low O grade for it.

After class Harry made his way up to Charms wishing his new friends from Slytherin goodbye. Thankfully this year Gryffindor and Huffelpuff were taking Charms together letting Harry sit with Ernie and his friends so he could avoid the pair of pest. Since it was the first class of the year Professor Flitwick began with a quick refresher course on some spells that they had been taught in previous year which they would be shown a new way to cast during the year. It seems that this year Charms only meet once a week on Friday so even though it was basically a review class they were given plenty of homework to do before the next lesson.

At lunch hoping to throw his former friends off by not sitting with the same people over and over again went to sit by Oliver Wood to talk Qudditch. Oliver had smiled at him as he went into an in-depth report of some new strategies he had in mind for that year. "I see you are spending some time with the Slytherins that is not going to be a problem is it?" Oliver asked.

"Of course not Oliver just cause I have friends in other Houses means I will give less than my best during a game. You are not the only one who wants that cup," Harry said making Olive laugh as he thumbed Harry on the back.

"That's the spirit Harry," he said with a large grin on his face. The pair was soon joined by the rest of the Gryffindor team, who had thought it would be a good idea to get any information out of the way so things would not happen like last year. When Oliver had woken them all up at the crack of dawn on a Saturday and had spent four hours going over strategy. Surrounded by his team Harry smiled as it gave no chance for Hermione or Ron a chance to sit by him once more.

After lunch Harry headed to the sixth floor for his first Study of Ancient Runes class. Seeing the class had single desk seats again Harry took one along the right hand wall far from any windows. He was not sure if he would like the class for the course books were historical as well as guides to how to "write" runes, so he did not want a seat by the window to hopefully focus more on the class. As his fellow students began to show up he noticed a majority of them were Ravenclaws, but after a while Theo showed up as well and took the seat next to him which was just as well for shortly after he arrived Hermione showed up, though she did take the desk right behind Harry. Shortly after the last student arrived Professor Bathsheda Babbling showed up bounding into the room with arm full of books and rolls of parchment as she introduced herself. Professor Babbling was a Witch who appeared to be in her early fifties, though it was hard to tell with Magicals who had a longer life than Muggles did, with her golden blonde hair in a French braid down her back and a set of startling deep red irises. She also had a face that showed she was more likely to smile than frown as she handed out the books in her arms to everyone as well as a roll of parchment. "Well I think the best place we can start is to see how well you can do in producing a rune," she said with a voice like a gentle wave hitting the shore. She had them open up to any page from the book she had just handed out and try to follow the steps on it to produce the rune it showed. She told them to write the page number they were using on the back of the parchment so she could check it against their final results.

Harry had not had any set idea in mind just opening the book at random to find out his rune was one for home protection. Laying out his parchment he stuck his tongue between his teeth and began to follow the directions as best he could, wished he had a Muggle protractor so he could get the angles right within his design. He did his best to focus on his own work even somehow managing to cut off Hermione randomly kicking his chair as she worked behind him. If he had been aware of her he might have noticed that her kicks were planned when he came to an edge of his design as she tried to throw off his work, but after all the times he had to do choirs at the Dursleys where Dudley would randomly come around to interfere with him his hands remained steady as he worked at his task.

After about half way through the hour long class Professor Babbling clapped her hands together to have them stop. "Don't worry I will not be grading any of these," she said with a laugh as she used her wand to collect everyone's work . "I will just be checking to see how well you can both follow directions as well as transcribe a rune." Harry's rune was not as cleanly done as some of his classmates, mostly due to his somewhat sloppy handwriting, and Hermione kicking his chair, but he was not discourage as Professor Babbling showed the rest of the class his work pointing out a few minor mistakes but saying that who ever transcribed the rune, since she was not giving out anyone's names, would do well in her class. According to the Professor no one had made a perfect rune, not that she had expected them to, and only one had shown no actual talent in transcribing runes due to the rigidity of their work. Harry had been able to tell the work that the Professor was showing off, due to how often the same such penmanship had ended up on some of his homework over the last few years, belonged to Hermione making the girl huff in her seat.

For the next part of the class Professor Babbling gave an overview of the different types of runes they would be covering that year before assigning them a roll of parchment for them to discuss the type of rune they had transcribed in class to be done by their next class Tuesday morning. As the last D.A.D.A class of the day was a Gryffindor/Slytherin joint class Harry and Theo walked to class together discussing their runes. Harry was surprised to find that his new friend had been the one to transcribe the rune that Professor Babblings had said was nearly perfect, as he congratulated the other boy. Since they had their practical lesson yesterday todays class was the history and other knowledge related to Bogarts. Harry was not the only one who noticed that Professor Lupin seemed a little distracted during class as he sometimes lost his place in the notes he had prepared and at other times stuttering a little making them all recall Quirrell. He finally managed to pull himself together with only five minutes of class to go much to almost everyone's annoyance as he did it right before telling them about their homework due on Monday.

At supper Harry sat with even more different people as he sat next to Lavender, Parvati, and Lily Moon knowing that Hermione hated her dorm mates. Knowing the trio were also the Queens of Gossip in their year Harry got to find out what people were saying about his new look and attitude. "Well from what we hear Harry," Lavender said when asked "most people like your new hair."

"Yeah we can actually see the board if we sit behind you for once," Lily teased playfully punching his arm to show she did not mean it.

"That is good to know," Harry said rubbing his arm where the green haired with had punched him.

"But what is more everyone is surprised that you seem to be avoiding Ron and Hermione," Parvati said.

"Well I have hung out with them, basically alone for two years now and not really any one else. I just want to get to know everyone one a little better," Harry said having no desire to let these three, at least, know the real reasons for him getting away from his former friends.

"Yes but the Slytherins?" Parvati asked incredulously.

"I know Ron was always going on about them being evil and on He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named side but come on we are all kids here. Do you really thing someone our age could do anything that would be classified as really evil?" he asked.

"Well someone did send the monster out last year," Lily pointed out.

"Yes and they have been caught, dealt with and the person who allowed it was punished," Harry said arching an eyebrow a little surprised the three did not know the story about it yet.

"They were?" the three girls said in unison.

"Wow I thought you would have heard it by now," he said actually shocked and not just play acting.

"We have not so spill it Potter," Lavender said warningly. Harry once more spent the rest of supper telling the tale of Ginny being possessed by the Diary and that being the reason the younger girl was not at Hogwarts for the moment being suspended. Seeing the looks on their faces he was sure this would be the last time he had to tell this particular story as they most likely would spread it to the rest of Hogwarts.

As the meal ended a note appeared beside his plate, and opening it up he saw a quick message from Professor McGonagall asking him to stop by her office. Thinking it had to do with him sleeping in the Slytherin dorms last night he quickly placed his plate in the section of the table where they it would be sent to get cleaned before he headed to see his Head of House. She wasted no time for barely had the door closed behind him than she started, "Mr. Potter first off I have found no reason why no one received your letter about your class change. But I have received some troubling news is there a reason you were not in your dorms last night?"

"Didn't Percy come to see you?" Harry asked.

"I have not seen him today no," she answered lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Last night I shared with him about things I learned and he thought it would be better if I did not stay in my normal rooms tonight and even said he was going to talk to you about me getting my own rooms," Harry said.

"And why do you think you deserve your own room Mr. Potter?" she asked sternly. Seeing nothing for it and hoping she was not too far in the Headmaster's camp Harry slid over the results of his test, as well as the scroll of parchment that showed that both Hermione and Ron and tried to get into his belongings the night before. Harry sat silently waiting for her to finish reading absentmindedly spinning the Slytherin ring around his finger hoping he could trust her not knowing what to do if she turned out to be another of Dumbles' pawns.

"That is rather disturbing no doubt," Professor McGonagall said when she had finished with both bits of parchment. "And while you as an Heir of a Founder, let alone two, you would have access to a private room there is one small problem," she said.

"Let me guess said problem has half moon spectacles, a large white beard, and no fashion sense what so ever?" he said and saw her trying to fight a chuckle at his description of the headmaster.

"Unfortunately yes he made it a rule a fell years ago, actually right before you started here, that the only students who could have private rooms are the Headboy and girl," she said giving him an apologetic look.

"So you can do nothing?" he asked.

"I am rather sorry Harry," she said an truly looked it.

"So my only options are to stay in the same room and House with those that betrayed me or ask for a resort," he said making her gasp.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" she asked.

"I don't see I have much choice I already know I can not trust them and since I can't get away from them any other way unless I sneak out each night a resort is my best option," Harry stated as matter of fact.

"Speaking of sneaking out where did you sleep last night Harry?" she asked reaching across the table and placing a hand on his arm. He gave her a smile touched by how worried she sounded for him.

"It was not bad I did not sleep in an empty room or anything. Since I hold the Slytherin Family ring I went to their dorms and slept with the other third years," he said and saw her eyes shoot open in shock.

"And Severus did not find out," she said a little amazed she had not ben told about it from the Potions Master who she knew checked in on his students after they fell asleep at the start of the term.

"I don't think so no," Harry said with a shrug.

"Well as a resort has to be done in the Great Hall during a meal time if you go down there to sleep tonight let him know about it," McGonagall said as she began to fill out the paperwork for a resort. She had only filled out a few lines when she stopped wondering why Severus had not informed her that Harry had spent the night in his House last night. After all with the man's feeling for the lad he would have raised a might stick about it, and knowing the man's habits of checking on his students almost religiously during the first week of class she just did not see how he had missed Harry in the Third Year male dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * As I see the beds the students sleep in not really changing size during their time at Hogwarts since they are all Third Year students the three beds are more than big enough for the four boys to sleep comfortably on.  
> Harry's schedule:
> 
> Monday:  
> Free Period  
> Arithmacy  
> Transfiguration  
> Lunch  
> Potions  
> D.A.D.A
> 
> Tuesday  
> Study of Ancient Runes  
> Potions  
> Lunch (and afternoon off)  
> Astronomy
> 
> Wednesday  
> History of magic  
> Lunch  
> Herbology
> 
> Thursday  
> Arithmacy  
> Transfiguration  
> Potions  
> Lunch  
> D.A.D.A  
> Free Period
> 
> Friday  
> Potions  
> Charms  
> Lunch  
> Study of Ancient Runes  
> D.A.D.A


	9. A Head's Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva McGonagall starts to make life better not only for Harry but the whole Gryffindor House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my wonderful readers many of you were supportive of the possibility of Harry getting a resort, but the truth is I had not really wanted to do it, hence the whole class Schedule I had created for a Gryffindor Harry at the end of the last chapter. That being said I would like to thank Euphoriapotion for their comment which gave me an idea on how to keep Harry in Gryffindor.

Still finding it hard to believe that Severus had not come to report that Harry had spent the night in the Slytherin Dorms she decided to talk to him about it before finishing the forms for Harry's resort. Thinking it would be just a quick meeting she left the start of the form on her desk and made her way to the dungeons to talk to the Potions Master before he went to bed. Heading right to the man's room she knocked to be let in. "Ah Minerva this is a surprise what can I do for you?" he asked as he let her in.

"I wish to discuss with you some events that happened last night Severus," she said entering the room and taking the offered arm charm before the fire.

"And what events are you referring to?" Snape asked from his personal kitchen holding up a cup silently asking her if she wanted a cup of tea..

"No thank you. And the event I am talking about is one of my students sleeping in your dorms," she stated as he poured himself a cup with his back to her.

"That is quite impossible, as you know Minerva," he said not wanting to give voice to the strange apparition he had seen last night of Potter of all people sleeping in the same room as Draco and the others.

"Well it seems this student would not set off the alarm due to him being the Heir to the Slytherin line so he could enter without setting off the alarms," Minerva said leaning forward.

"Potter can not be related to Slytherin neither Lily or his father held those lines," Severus said.

"Shocking that you knew it was Harry since I had not told you which student had spent the night in your dorms," Minerva said arching an eyebrow and a smile playing at the edges of her mouth.

"Alright fine I did see Potter but I thought it had been just due to stress with the new school year, Lupin and everything," Severus said setting his cup of tea down on the small side table between their two seats. "But in my defense beside the stress of the situation it could have been another one of my students coming to spend the night with the boys."

"Did you not count the number of students in the room Severus?" she asked with a smile

"Yes but that does not mean anything Messor Crabbe or Heir Goyle could have decided to spend the night with them rather than Potter," he said and was shocked to see her confused face.

"Why would those two have a different room from the rest of their year?" she asked making the Dour Potion Master give her a look as if she had just grown second head.

"I would never expect you to joke like that Minerva," he said after he had taken a moment to compose himself with a sip of tea.

"I was not joking Severus why do Messor Crabbe and Heir Goyle have separate rooms from the other males in their year. Albus forbid the use of Heir and Lord rooms just three years ago?" she asked giving him her normally stern look.

"Oh Merlin you are not joking are you," Severus said running a hand over his face. "It is not a Heir/Lordship room that the pair are in but due to their size and availed space in the rooms I had Hogwarts create separate rooms for the group, just like I have done multiple times as Head of Slytherin for various reasons."

"That is remarkable," she said.

"What are you on about?" he asked her. "All Heads of House can do it not just me. I know Filius has had the castle create multiple rooms for his students during their Fifth and Seventh years so they could easier study for the test, and Pomona has done it when some of her students just did not get along with each other."

"I am going to have to look into that thank you for your time Severus," she said with a nod as she left the arm chair to leave the room.

"If you like, since you do not seem to be fully aware of everything a Head of House can do, something I blame both Albus and Professor Brinkman for, how about I call the others over so we can explain it all to you," he asked.

"That sounds like a good idea, but I need to head to my office for a moment I left some important documents out thinking this would be just a quick chat," she said giving him a nod as she left his rooms.

Knowing it would not take him that long to get the others she briskly walked back to her office only to stop a short distance away when she saw the door open knowing she had closed it when she had left. Thinking it might be Percy finally coming to see her like Harry had said he had been planning she walked forward only to see not the redheaded Headboy but Albus sitting on the edge of her desk looking over the resort form. "Ah Minerva I had been wanting to speak to you about why you changed young Harry's classes, but what is this about Harry getting a resort?" he said giving her a disapproving look.

"He asked for a resort after finding out some students in Gryffindor tower have betrayed him," she said not saying anything more knowing that from Harry's results that the man himself was also involved.

"I am sure it is just a simple misunderstanding. It is these reactions with his fellow students that are all just part of growing up," the man said giving her his best Grandfatherly smile. She knew that no matter what she did now he would do everything in his power to prevent Harry from getting resorted, and with how saw him the one who stopped Gellert Grindelwald rise to power and the only one He-Who-Must-Be-Named feared would get his way.

"Alright than Albus," she said hoping Severus was correct about the power she had as a Head of House. "As to why I changed his classes it seems that earlier this summer, and well within the time frame where he could change classes, he sent multiple notes about wishing to change them. Though for some reason only Filius had received the notice which is why he was still listed as taking the classed he had dropped until yesterday morning." Minerva said thinking that the Headmaster himself had prevented them from getting the messages of the change. Making her rather thankful that Harry had sent a fifth message through Gringotts.

"Ah I see," the man said the twinkle leaving his eyes for just a moment "it is a good thing that one of them got through than. I shall wish you good night Minerva I have a meeting with Warden Snoke about the protections during the up coming Quidditch game."

As soon as Albus left she waited a few moments before she shut, locked, and warded her door before she went to the fireplace and used the Floo to get back to Severus' rooms. The Potion Master raised an eyebrow at her as did the others in the room as she stepped out of the fireplace. "Is there a reason for the Floo?" Severus asked as he cleaned the soot from his floor.

"Albus made had some issues with Harry's schedule change but also made it clear that he would not approve of a resort Harry had requested," she explained as she took a seat as well as the cup of tea this time.

"He should not do that," Pomona said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Harry requested a resort?" Filius asked at the same time.

"The reasons were shared with me in strict confidence through a Gringotts document, which as you know means I can not go into any detail about it unless Harry clears me to," Minerva told her fellow Heads of House. "Not that it matters for Albus basically told me that he would prevent Harry from changing houses making it seem as if Harry was just mistaken about what was on the document. So please tell me as a Head of House if there is anything I can do for him," she asked pleading with them.

"Well since Albus has got rid of the Heir/Lordship rooms that is out of the picture but there is nothing stopping your from adding rooms among the students. Severus has informed us you have never done so?" Pomona asked.

"That is correct the rooms, while separate among different years, had always been one male and one female room when I was a student and than after I took over as Head. I had thought that is just how all the houses were," Minerva said.

"That is strange I know for a fact Anna had two rooms for all her student while she was Head," Filius said rubbing his chin in thought.

"As I stated as soon as I took over each year had only the two rooms each, is it hard to add rooms?" she asked.

"Not really as you know Hogwarts as a Magical building can add when it needs to but if you don't want to have the students deal with learning new rooms you can also have the school's magic separate them while still occupying the same space. Like the legend behind Rowena's workshop at the school or the so called Come and Go Room the Elves talk about," Severus stated.

"I think I will do with the second option," Minerva said agreeing it would not due to have the older students now have to find new rooms within the tower. "Alright now tell me the rest of it what else can I do as a Head of House?" she asked and sat back to listen to her colleagues tell her everything that she could actually do as a head. Some of which she herself had started when she had taken over as the Head of Gryffindor only to have to drop when she was also promoted to Deputy Headmistress. It was late into the night, or early next morning which the four finally ended their talk making them all glad it was Saturday so that they did not need to get up early for classes the next day.

That being said after learning everything she had Minerva decided to make some changes to her house and the first thing she deiced that it was time to ask for some help in doing her job. So after only a few hours of sleep and a Wakefulness Potion she started to put her plan into order as she sent a message up to both the main Gryffindor Common Room notice board but also to each of her Prefects and Percy. All notices relayed the same message that she would like to meet everyone after breakfast in the Common Room for a house meeting. After sending all the notes she stopped by the office of one of her old classmates to ask for help in the next part of her plan.

Apart from the Meeting after Qudditch had been canceled last year a Gyrffindor House Meeting had not been called for since she had been promoted so it surprised the students who, while complaining about it cutting into their weekend, still all showed up on time. "Hello everyone I know you are are surprised that I call for this meeting," Minerva said as she stepped through the portrait hole and into the room. "There is a perfectly good reason for this meeting, so I do apologize for cutting into everyone's free time."

"Was Black spotted close by?" one of the second years asked sounding scared.

"I do not actually know if he has I am sorry to say. No the reason I called this meeting is due to the fact I have let you all down," she said and saw everyone giving her shocked looks and even a couple saying she had done no such thing. Minerva held up her hands to quiet them all down. "I really have, but what is worse is that none of you may even be aware of it. I had Gryffindor House stay the same way it was during my time at school, and what I thought had been under my predecessor, but I was mistaken. First off due to the Magic of Hogwarts it should be possible for each year to have multiple bedrooms for both male and female. Something I have decided to change, but don't worry you will still use the same door to your rooms but you will no longer have to share with everyone in your year. Starting next year I will allow you to choose who you will bund with, but this year it has been decided who goes to which of the two possible rooms due to complaints I have been given throughout the years. Also with some help from Professor Flitwick we have made it so that in the rooms themselves you can raise partitions between your area and someone else rather than just close the curtains around your bed. The partitions are sound proof which should make it easier if you wish to study in piece.

For that is another mistake I have made since I was promoted to the Deputy Headmistress. You see when I started out as just the Head of Gyrffindor I started both mandated study groups, weekly visit to see if anyone needed any help in classwork, but finding it too much to look over I let both of them slide to the Houses disgrace," Minerva said.

"What do you mean our disgrace?" Katie Bell asked.

"Well as the other three Houses do that they tend to do better in exams as well as normal homework assignments. For apart from a few outliers Gryffindor is actually ranked bottom in most academic areas. And I know while that does not mean much to some of you who think that your grades here will make little difference out in the real world that is a lie for some tops spots in the Ministry as well other high paying jobs like students with good grades. A good indication for how bad Gryffindor does academically is the Position of Headboy and Girl," she answered.

"What about them?" Percy asked leaning forward a look of concern on his face.

"Well the position takes not only from previous Prefects but can also be the topped rank of their year. Now some of you might have noticed that apart from Headboy Percy there has been neither a Headboy of Headgirl that has come from Gryffindor since Heir William Weasley had graduated almost seven years ago. Think on that in seven years with two possible positions available not a single one had come from Gryffindor between William and Percy Weasley." An utter silence meet her pronouncement as the Sixth and Seventh year realized she was correct.

"Another indication of our standing with grading is points and the House cup. As I hope all of you realize that most of the time one is rewarded points due to your activities in your classes. Points are usually are taken from breaking rules but given all from classwork. Apart from the last two years Gryffindor had not won the House cup in almost a decade," she said producing another stunned silence from her gathered Lions. "In fact truth be told we did not deserve the cup the last two years either," she said holding up her hands to stop any protest, yet none came as everyone was still shocked at her news. "The Headmaster actually broke regulations by rewarding us all those points during the end of term feast two years ago and if you check it out as the points had already been decided the House Cup was still listed as going to Slytherin. And as for last year he gave all the points to us thanks to what a couple of students did, but he also gave them special rewards of service to the school. An old bylaw states one can not receive both during the same school year, and since he gave the rewards first the points that won us the cup did not officially count which means the cup really belonged to the Huffelpuffs. I myself did not know either of these two cases until I was informed last night by the other Heads of Houses, so I can honestly say I was as shocked as you are.

I really blame all this with how much I have on my plate so I have made the decision to take on some help so let me introduce you all to the new Co-Head of Gryffindor House Professor Babbling from Study of Ancient Runes and Intro to Warding from fifth year on up. As she was in her Fifth Year when I was a First Year and is from Gryffindor she has agreed to step in as my Co-Head," Minerva said as the woman bound into the room with a large smile on her face waving to various students who were in her classes. "Now not much will change with Professor Babbling being Co-Head it just gives you all someone else to come talk to if you ever need help. We have also agreed that we will alternate weeks where after supper for a hour or two we will come here to see if anyone needs any help on anything," she said before moving aside to let her new Co-Head speak.

"Hello everyone as Professor McGonagall said I am Professor Babbling or if you like, and we are not in class you can all call me Bathsheda or Batty if you like," the woman said producing some chuckles from students who had or were taking one of her classes. "I hope we can all get along with each other if you need anything related to the house, or help with homework, apart from extension on something from me without a good reason, my door is always open. Eighth floor lake side corridor 2C room #17. Even if you just want to chat I will shot the breeze with you though depending on if I am grading papers I may ask you to leave. I do however have one rule that I had put in place this year. Heir Wood I know you like your team but I am sorry you must actually have tryouts this year not just sticking with what you have," she said catching the Seventh Year Quidditch Captains eye before taking a step back to let Minerva take over again.

"That is really all I, well we, had planned to share with you today. Though since we are here anyone with plans to go to the village this year that is under age you can turn your forms in now rather than wait for class to do so," she said as most older students got to their feet to get their Hogsmead approval forms. Minerva caught Harry's eye and gave him a nod when he looked to hesitate at the foot of the stairs and Ron bound up them two at a time.

Harry trusting Professor McGonagall since he had not been visited by Dumbles for his desire to change houses climbed the stairs and opened the door to the Third Year Male's dorm. Despite the fact that Ron had ran up the stairs before him the redhead was nowhere in sight. As Harry looked around he only saw two beds rather than the normal five as he approached his trunk and pulled out the approval form signed by his Godmother. He smiled as the door opened and both Dean and Seamus walked into the room who smile back at the now less full space their room had become. Not wanting to meet Ron going down the stairs Harry stayed around a bit seeing what looked like stripes of red and gold between the three beds. Looking over his stuff he saw a little placard sitting on his bedside table which explained how to summon/crate the partitions. On a whim Harry performed the spell on the placard as the two lines nearest him shop up creating a red wall between him and Dean and a Gold wall between him and Seamus. He let them stay up for a moment before he did the counter charm to let them down. "Now that was wicked," Seamus said as he also tested the spell out. "Did you hear anything?" the small Irish boy asked as his walls came down.

"Um no should we have?" Dean asked.

"I was screaming curses out for no reason," Seamus said with a chuckle.

"Well we heard none of it," Harry said.

"This is sweet,' Seamus said before the three of them made their way down to turn in their forms. As they handed them to Professor Babbling, since McGonagall was surrounded by the others the three heard their fellow Gryffindors talk about the new bedrooms most of them sounding happy. The ones who did not sound happy that Harry could actually discern was Lily Moon who had been forced to be Hermione's roommate, which only made sense so as Hermione would not have a single room. From what Harry had learned of last night at supper Lavender and Parvati had not liked sharing with Hermione which had only gotten worse when she had gotten Crookshanks, with Lavender being deathly scared of cats and Parvati being allergic to it. The other one who Harry could not help but notice was Ron who was complaining that he was not in the same room as Harry. Seeing Harry with Professor Babbling he tried to get Harry to change rooms.

"I am sorry Messor Weasley is it?" Professor Babbling said stepping into the conversation.

"That is correct Batty," he said as if seeing if she had been just joking around with them.

"Well Messor Weasley as Professor McGonagall said you can change your room assignments next year but this year we took into account various reasons why some students should not be roomed together.

"But I am Harry's best friend," Ron shot back with a whine.

"You will have to speak with Minnie I mean Professor McGonagall about that she was the one who mostly decided the room knowing you all better that I do at the moment," Professor Babbling said with a shrug. Harry hid a smile of thanks at her as she caught his eye and made a slight motion with her head. Taking it as she wanted to talk to him alone he got away from Ron, avoided Hermione, and made his way out of the common room with a crowd of other students. Heading to the nearby classroom he had meet with Percy, and the twins in he waited.

A short time latter both Professor McGonagall and Babbling entered the room. "I guess you got my meaning than?" she asked with a small smile.

"I did Professor," Harry said perching on top of one of the seats.

"Well I have some bad news Harry," McGonagall said "before I had the meeting with my fellow Heads of House Albus found the form for your resorting and blocked it from happening. Hence why I made sure you are not in the same room as Ron."

"Why is that precisely if you and Messor Weasley are friends as he said?" Professor Babbling asked.

"I guess since you are also the Head of House now I should share it but please keep it secret," Harry said handing over his results of the page to her.

"I see," the new Co-Head stated as she finished the form and handed it back to him. "You can count on me from keeping it secret I will also try to make it Miss Granger does not bother you too much in my class."

"That you Professor," Harry said with a bow as he tucked the parchment into a hidden pocket of his robes which Narcissa had made for each of his new school uniforms which would make it impossible for the page to be summoned or detected and would allow only him to remove it.

"Also in case anyone asked you can inform them that I separated you and Ron due to your perchance to get into trouble together. I will also tell Albus if he ask," Professor said directing her statement to her new Co-Head "that I separated all the rooms as a precaution just in case Sirius finds his way into the castle." Even though the three of them knowing thanks to Harry's results that Sirius had been falsely imprisoned. Harry thanked her for all her help as he saw the Weasley twins peeking into the room and left the room to meet with them so they could tell him how they were going to help get the sword back.


	10. "No Albus"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees the item which the Twins think will help him get his Ancestors' sword back. While the Headmaster deals with not getting his way.

With a nod and smile at his Co-Heads of House Harry leaves the room to find not only the twins but Percy as well. Without a word he let the trio of redheads lead him away from the Common Room in case Ronald or Hermione came out of it and started to look for Harry. The twins took the lead making their way through corridors seemingly at random until to Harry's surprise they stopped in the empty classroom that had once held the Mirror of Erised during his first year. "Well Harry you ready to find out our plan to help you get the sword back?" Fred asked with a smirk on his face.

"Does it involve calling for the sword itself?" Harry asked thinking of the suggestion that had been brought up when he had spent the night in the Slytherin dorms.

"No it involves this," George said as he pulls out what looks like an old bit of parchment.

"But if you want to try that calling thing go ahead," Fred said with a smile as George spread the rip and stained parchment onto the one desk in the room.

"I would if I could, but the only time I had succeeded in doing it I had done it without thinking of it while facing the Basilisk," Harry said crossing his arms and pouting a little. He was annoyed that he had not found any sources either at Hogwarts or Malfoy Manor which had explained how to summoned a family treasure outside the use of a Blood Bound Ownership* form from Gringotts, but that would require him to turn to the Goblins for help. Something which he did not want to take a chance with in case it worked against him in getting the Potter family ring.

"Well you may scoff but this thing has been more helpful than all the teachers combined," George said tapping the map with his wand.

"I find that rather hard to believe," Percy said arching an eyebrow at the blank page.

"Well than you should know _I Solemnly Swear I am Up to No Good_ ," George said breaking the twins normal alternating speaking method as he talked again before Fred. Harry was about to ask about the change in the norm only to get distracted as from the point of George's wand lines of ink began to appear on the parchment. He was not the only one surprised as Percy goggled at the filling in item as well.

"It's a map," Percy said after a bit.

"Not only that is is magical and show where everyone is at as well as the passwords to every secret passage," Fred said as dots appeared on the map labeled as inhabitants of the castle.

Percy instantly snatched the map from the desk and took out his own wand before casting several spells on it as the twins watched with bemused expressions. "Did you learn nothing from Ginny's suspension?" Percy asked waving the map at the twins. "Who knows what type of mischief this thing can do?"

"How dumb do you think we are we cast all the spells Dad taught us as soon as we first found out how to access it," George said as Fred nodded in confirmation neither of them making any moves to get the map back from Percy until he was satisfied.

"So far the only thing we have ever seen it do beside creating a map is to come up with some rather good insults," Fred said taking out his own wand and casting a spell on the map making the vanish as words began to form on the page.

_Messer Padfoot thinks that Percy Weasley should stick with thing he actually knows._   
_Messer Wormtail suggest Percy look into getting some contacts so he would look less like an red feathered owl._   
_Messer Mooney thinks Percy should keep his nose out of the realm of pranks._

"That is cool," Harry said grabbing the map to see if he could get insulted by it. As soon as he took hold of it his ring flashed as the last of the creators of the map words came into being.

_Prongs would like to say "Hello" to his future son. I am glad you found the map created by me and my friends. I hope you know them all Padfoot is my brother in all but blood Sirius Black. Wormtail is a friend out old family ally Peter Pettigrew, and Mooney is the one who brought us all together in creating this map is Remus Lupin._

The four males looked in wonder at the words that had been written on the parchment until they vanished returning to the map configuration. "Well that was new," George said before he and Fred turn to Harry and began to bow to him.

"We are not worthy young Prgonslet," Fred said as his and his brother's action make him think of the American sketch show Saturday Night Live segment of Wayne's World meeting the celebrity guest.

"Knock it off you two," Harry said with a blush. "So how does this actually help me get the sword back by the way?" he ask to change topics back to the reason they had meet.

"Like this," George said as he stopped bowing and took the parchment and used his wand to shift the section of the castle being shown. The new section was labeled as Headmaster's office and for the moment was utterly empty. "See you can pay attention to when Dumbles is out of his office for a bit and using your parent's map to get the password to go into go and collect the sword. Harry thought that actually might work thinking about doing it right then only for five dots to enter the office showing that Dumbles was meeting with the now five Heads of House.

"Don't worry a meeting with the Heads don't usually take that long and than maybe he will leave the office with them," Fred said seeing the look cross Harry's face.

Suddenly the door to the room opened making Harry and the three Weasleys jump and point their wands at the door as Draco, Blaise and Theo burst into the room with their wands aimed at the three older students. "You alright Harry?" Draco asked keeping his wand pointed at Fred.

"Yes why would I not be?" Harry asked confused lowering his wand, though he was the only one who did.

"Well we saw you surrounded by the Weasleys one of which seemed to be holding something under their robes. We thought they had shown to be as bad as their younger siblings," Draco said still holding his wand to Fred while Blaise was in a stand off with George and Theo against Percy.

"It is alright, they were showing me something that will help me to get Godric's Sword and thus earning me two more of the Heir rings," Harry said which caused his three new Slytherin friends to finally lower their wands quickly followed by the Weasleys.

"So what is this that will help you?" Blaise asked only seeing a bit of parchment on the desk, but due to the distance could not see what was on it.

"A magical map which shows where everyone is at so he can see when the office where the sword is located is empty," Percy explained.

"That sounds like an interesting bit of magic," Theo said sounding impressed taking a step closer to get a look at the map. "Fascinating an updating monitoring charm and what looks like a spell to bypass secrecy lockouts. Your work?" he asked turning to the twins.

"You can tell that from just a look?" George asked sounding impressed.

"I have partial Mage Sight which allows me to read spells on most magical objects," Theo explained. "It also come in handy during class when learning magic."

"That sounds rather cool," Harry said.

"That is strange," Fred said drawing every ones attention to him.

"What is strange?" Percy asked.

"Well usually when Dumbles meets with the Heads, that we have witnessed on the map, it last only a few minutes and usually have the four Heads seated around his desk while he paces before them, but from the looks of it Dumbles is seated and Flitwick and McGonagall are the ones pacing," Fred said pointing it down on the map.

"Does the map have ways to communicate either written or audio?" Draco asked looking down at the map before looking between Theo and the twins.

"Not that we know of," the twins said in unison.

"I can't see anything like that on it," Theo added.

"Dang to be a fly on the wall to know what they are talking about," Draco said shooting a look at Harry guessing the topic under discussion.

As Fred pointed out it was strange for Albus to be the one sitting during the meeting, but he was more than sitting down he was getting dressed down by the five heads. "No Albus I will not go back on my decision to the student's dorms," Minerva said feeling quite angry at the man's stubbornness on the issue. "Not only will the change make it easier for my students to study but Merlin forbid Black breaks in it would make it harder for him to reach Harry."

"I am sure that the Fat Lady would prevent him from getting into the Dorms," Albus shot back.

"That makes no sense Albus you had all those different protections on the stone a couple of years ago now we have someone actively targeting a student and your only protection you have in place is a Magical Door that as a former Gryffindor he knows where it is at. Minerva is right that this is a good defense, but you really have no control of it as Head, well now Co-Head, of Gyrffindor House she could do what she wishes in regards to the House without any approval from either you or even the board. The only one she would ever have to answer to would be a Lord of any of the Founder's lines," Filius said glaring at the man.

"Yes Albus you should know all this having been the former Head of Gryffindor House yourself. Which brings us to our next point with you not informing Minerva about the tools she had at her disposal as a Head of House," Severus said leaning against one of the books shelves doing his best to hide a smirk as the Minerva and Filius dressed down the man as if he was a student rather than the Headmaster.

"Well as most of you are aware Anna's leaving as she did shortly after the attack on the Potters happened during a time which was rather chaotic with all the trials and such," Albus said.

"Even with that being true Albus after all that was over with you should have done your job and told her or if you had plans gotten confirmation that Anna had done so," Pomona stated without the normal smile on her face rather her lips set in a firm serious line.

"I had been told she had done it," Albus said.

"Oh come off it Albus you know what sort of woman Anna was she might have said she had done it but until you had absolute proof you could not trust her," Bathsheba stated.

"Batty is correct I had more students complain about her classes than any other, short of Lockhart, that have been here since I started," Filius stated.

"She was a great teacher," Albus shot back.

"No, Albus she was not if she had been teaching anything other than Muggle Studies I think the board would have just fired her. I recall students in her class complain that one day for no reason she talked about cats how she loved them but was allergic to them. Or another day when she bemoaned the death of some of her friends and a family member and actually stopped the class to pass out a "Sorry for your loss" card for them to sigh to herself," Filius said shaking his head at the utter foolishness of the woman.

"Not to mention she was the only person who annoyed Argus more than Peeves did when she would distract his Kneazles from their rounds around school while she herself was meant to be out on patrol after the student's curfews," Pomona said.

"Getting back to it due to your oversight the five of us have decided that once a week we will be meeting to go over how each of our Houses are doing as well as any changes we might bring to the board for improvements to them," Severus said.

"Now I am sure that is not necessary," Albus protested.

"Once more you are incorrect Albus," Minerva stated. "And one of the issues we will be brining to them is the rule against Heirs and Lord/Ladies no longer getting their own rooms while at the castle. Do you realize what problems you may be causing by forbidding this. If some document a student Heir, Lord, or Lady is working on for the Wizengamot is left around it could not only be seen as a breach of security but we could get heavily fined."

"We will also be informing them that you decided to suggest that a student that had request a resort was to be denied. Do you know what that could do to the school Albus?" Filius asked.

"I am sure nothing too bad," the old fool said not knowing or really caring what would happen.

"Wrong again," Filius said cutting back his desire to add "you old fool" as he took a breath to center himself. "If the Goblins ever heard you had prevented a resort after it had been officially called for they could not only cut off our access to the school vaults, but in fact close the school down itself. Only opening it back up after getting approval of the Flounders' lines. And as of right now we only know of two Harry due to the Potters being descendants of Gyrffindor, and than there is Tom Riddle who you take delight in saying is not dead, being the Lord of Slytherin. So you would need at least their approval as well as any other living Head of the Founder lines approval to reopen the school," Filius stated almost smiling as he saw the color drain from Albus' face.

"Surely not," Albus said his voice actually cracking.

"They could and most likely would show no hesitation in doing so," the quarter-Goblin Charms Master stated with utter certainty.

Albus could not let that happen for his plans to work he needed both the power and prestige that came from all three of his positions, and with the mysterious events a couple of weeks ago which ousted him as Chief Warlock and replaced with High Lady Greengrass. He needed the school to remain open and still under his control. Not to mention that as the Headmaster of Hogwarts he could influence the next generation of Magicals towards his cause. He already had some proper candidates at the school now, but some students took almost to their final year or after to turn to him so he would help them get the jobs they desired, especially the students for Gryffindor due to their lower grades than the other three Houses. "Very well I will allow Harry to get resorted if he wishes it," Albus said with a smile knowing he had no choice in the end.

"Well it seems that Harry decided to stay after I added the new room set ups and he was able to get away from a student that was mistreating him," Minerva said with a half smile seeing Albus actually breath a sigh of relief that Harry was staying in the Gryffindor House. It had irked him a little when he had over heard a discussion between Harry and the Sorting Hat last year that the blasted thing had wanted to send his weapon into Slytherin House which if a resort did take place the boy most likely end up in. Which would have been bad due to all the rumors he spread about the inherent evilness of the House as well as anyone who was in it.

Having nothing further to discuss with the Headmaster the five Heads began to head towards the door before Minerva stopped. "Oh yeah I almost forgot after the meeting we collected all the Gyrffindor students Hogsmead forms," she said taking a stack of forms and putting them on Albus' desk. By some chance Harry's form was on the top of the stack letting the Headmaster see that he had been approved to go to the village by Narcissa Malfoy of all people.

"I do not think Harry should go to the village," Albus said stopping the Heads in their tracks and having them turn around to look at him.

"And why not?" Bathsheba asked.

"Well as we discussed earlier Sirius might be after the boy I think it will be much safer for the boy to stay at the castle. I am sure his friends can bring him treats and souvenirs from the village back after their trips there for him," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"No he is going," Minerva said simply.

"Now Minerva you were worried enough about the boy to change the set up of rooms for your entire House why would you want to put him in danger by having him go to the village?" Albus asked.

"Well for one Hogsmead as a Magical village would have people who would recognize Sirius if he showed up and could do something about it," Minerva said. "And secondly when has death threats and the like prevented someone from going to the village. I recall shortly after I became Head of House many students who were found to have a relative that was a Death Eater would receive not only death threats but also cursed letters, yet you had no problem with those students going to Hogsmead." Albus wanted to curse of course she would remember that being all over eager to do her job and some of her new lions getting some of the letters. It had been that plus those darn study groups she had started that had lead him to also promote her to Deputy Headmistress after only a couple of years as a Head of House.

"Very well he should be able to go to the village," Albus said making the Heads turn to the door again. "If you can tell me why his permission form was signed by Lady Malfoy,"

"What?" Severus asked in shock at the news.

"Well that is actually easy to explain," Minerva said with a smile as she placed a comforting hand on Severus' shoulder who looked rather startled by the news.

"Well what is it Minerva?" Pomona asked intrigued as well.

"She is his Godmother," Minerva said.

"No his Godmother is Alice Longbottom, Merlin rest her soul," Albus said as he bowed his head for what happened to the woman.

"Albus there was a war going on James and Lily knowing that two of their Godparent choices for Harry worked basically on the front lines against He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named had chosen two others just in case. A Muggle relative of Lily, Gregory Smith, as well as Narcissa Malfoy who as you recall was a close friend of Lily while they were at school together," Minerva explained trying to sound as if this was old news and not something she herself had recently learned thanks to Harry's test results.

"Ah but why not have Gregory sign it than?" Filius asked knowing that to keep Harry safe after his parents had died the boy had been sent to grow up in the Muggle worlds.

"Gregory had died at some point leaving Harry to be brought up by Lily's sister," Minerva said having researched all this after she had seen Lady Malfoy's signature on Harry's form even going as far as contacting the woman herself.

"For how long?" Severus asked through gritted teeth.

"I would say he died before James and Lily did for Albus had me checking out Petunia the day after the events at Godric's Hallow," Minerva said and saw the Potions Master turn to glare at the Headmaster.

"You said he was taken care of and treated like a prince there is no way in the nine realms of Hell that Tunafish would ever do such a thing," Severus said making as if to head back towards Albus, who actually gulped at the murderous expression on Severus's face, only to be held back by the other four Heads of House.

"I was assured she did treat him right, he seemed happy during the times I visited him there," Albus lied. Severus chewed on the inside of his lip for a moment, still being held back by the others, before he turned on his heel and left the office muttering about needing to make floo call. With the other Head leaving shortly after him leaving Albus alone in his office who for a long while did not move from his throne like chair.

"Well it seems like the meeting is over," Fred said as she sees the five Heads of Houses leave the room during his time to watch the map. For even if Harry had turned out to be the son of one of the Maunders he and George were reluctant to hand the map over to him completely yet. So as the meeting had been going on the three Weasleys, Slytherins and Harry had taken terns watching the map. Rather than just sit in an awkward silence for who know how long until the meeting broke up the group had tried to hold some polite conversations with each other. Currently Percy, Theo and Harry were discussing the Lord of the Rings and Hobbit books, a book series Harry had actually read, Blaise and George had been discussing different Charms. And surprisingly Fred, while keeping an eye on the map, had been having a rather interesting conversation with Draco on potions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * read about this idea in the story Harry Potter has come to Durmstrang from Anikley_lunagood and sounded rather like a good idea.


	11. Sword, Hat, and Rings

While Harry and the others waited for Dumbles to leave his office after the Heads had headed out they began to work out a strategy on how to get the sword. Harry of course had to be one that went into the office but it was decided that Percy should come with him so Dumbles came back they could use his position as an excuse for being their. Using the story that Harry had come to Percy after over hearing Sirius Black was after him, Meanwhile Fred would be watching the map so he if saw Dumbles approaching he would use his twin bond with George to get his twin from pulling a prank near the office in hopes of distracting the man from returning. As it was a Twin created prank it was hoped that those in the office would be able to hear it and be prepared to wrap it all up or expect the man from showing up.

"While that is all well and good what about us?" Draco asked.

"Well I did not think you would want to be involved," Harry said.

"Well think again Potter," Draco said as he reached over and flicked Harry's forehead "You have earned our friendship it will take more than a spot of possible trouble to make us turn away. Plus it would make sense that we were involved that way George has someone to pull the prank on."

"Plus Theo's Mage Sight might come in useful to see if there are any Magical protections on the sword if he wanted to tag along," Percy pointed out.

"I would, plus as not may Slytherins get to see the Headmaster's office I have not been able to get a full picture of the man yet," Theo said as Blaise and Draco roll their eyes a little.

"A picture of the man what more do you need after hearing what he did to Harry?" Fred asked.

"A reason why or how deep it goes into his psyche," Theo said simply.

"Theo can come if he is willing," Harry said with a smile at the three Slytherins.

The new plan had the twins working in pairs with Draco and Blaise. With George teaming up with Blaise so as they waited for the signal to start the prank they could continue their conversation on different charms that they found useful. While Draco would be helping Fred watch the map that way they could keep track of both Harry's progress but also where Dumbles was. While Theo would come up to the office with Percy and Harry though they were not sure how to explain his presence if Dumbledore arrived back to find them in side.

'Why not just punch him?" George asked.

"What?" Harry and Theo asked.

"Yeah punch him make it one of the reason Percy brought you both to the office as if you overheard some Slytherins talking about Sirius Black not only being after you but also your Godfather. You could have begun to freak out and ended up punching someone and Percy seeing it brought you both to the office to give a report knowing what a close eye he tends to keep on you, as well as Molly's orders," Fred explained.

"Do I really have to punch him though?" Harry asked.

"Yeah it is out of Harry's character to give into physical violence it would be more incline for him to maybe have a little panic attack so to help focus him I ended up having to slap him," Theo said. "Or not," he added when he saw Harry's reaction to the suggestion "maybe Percy sees me about to slap him and stops me before brining us to the office." Harry smiled at the addition to the plan having not want to hit anyone or get hit himself.

"That seems like it would work," Percy said rubbing his chin in thought admiring the young Slytherin with his change to the plan when he had noticed the small flinch Harry had done involuntary at the mention of getting hit. It was such a small thing that Percy would have thought that only someone who was really paying attention would notice it that Theo did spoke volumes about the young man.

It was another fifteen minutes before Dumbles left his office leading to the group to watch him for a bit more before they put their plan into effect. Harry headed up to Dumbles office along side Percy and Theo, with Fred and Draco following under the Invisibility Cloak, which Harry had started taking everywhere with him. George and Blaise headed out separately to an unused classrooms near the man's office to start setting up the prank in case it was needed. When they reached the golden gargoyle Fred took a look at the map before passing on the password "Chocolate covered grasshopper" letting them up to the office while Fred and Draco moved a different empty classroom on the office's other side to settle in and watch the map.

Theo amazed as he rode the moving staircase behind Percy and Harry before they entered the office itself. At a first glance it looked rather impressive until one really looked around where they would see all the impressive looking machines were nothing more than perpetual motion devices that would make random moves, noises or unleash puffs of different colored smoke. Most of the books shelves lining the various walls were either copies of similar books, Muggle phone books, but also to Theo's surprise Dark Magic Books which were on the ICW most watch list.

"What do you think you students are doing here?" on the the Portraits of old Headmasters asked.

"I am sorry for disturbing you all but I have come for something that belongs to my family line," Harry said recognized as Dumbles predecessors Armando Dippet.

"And what makes you think you have the right to do that?' another asked with the name of Headmistress Reinbeck.

"Well as I said it was from my family but also without knowing its connection to me I was the one to hand to over to him," Harry said.

"Ah so you are a taking back a gift you handed to the school there are proper procedures in place for that," another shouted.

"Show them your ring," Theo suggested without looking away from his inspection of Dumbledore's desk and chairs. Harry held up his hand showing off the Slytherin Lordship ring.

"Fascinating, utterly fascinating," a portrait of a dark man in Slytherin colors said leaning forward with a name plate of Phineas Nigellus Black. "I was unaware that there has been any donation of Slytherin Artifacts to the castle in recent years... or ever actually."

"Well I am also a member of Godric Gryffindor's Line," Harry said.

"Than why present us with the Slytherin Lordship ring?" Phineas asked.

"Well it seems that since I gave up his sword to the Headmaster the ring of Gryffindor would not recognize me until I got the sword back." Harry said noticing from the corner of his eye that Theo had finished his examination of Dumbles desk and was now giving the Sorting Hat a strange look.

"Well that makes sense," one a Headmistress with the nameplate of Helga Ravenclaw said. "Sounds like something Uncle Godric would have on his ring he loved that sword." Percy perked up hearing her refer to one of the Founders as Uncle that along with her name might mean she was one of the first Heads at the school after the Founders. Distracted by her words and the implications of them he almost missed as she made a gesture to above their heads. Turning to look Percy saw what had to be Godric's sword in a glass fronted case right above the door to the office.

"Harry I found the sword," Percy said indicating the sword above the door.

"Thanks Percy," Harry said pulling out his wand to cast Alohomora on the lock a the bottom of the glass case, but as he lifted his wand Theo reached out and took hold of it.

"Don't Harry that lock is a fake it will actually activate a caterwauling charm," Theo said who thanks to his limited Mage Sight had seen the spell but also the real lock. "Aim your spell here," Theo said aiming Harry's arm and wand at the blank upper left hand corner of the case. Though after what he had been found out what had been done to him one would think Harry would find it hard to trust people, but he was learning to trust the taller pale skinned boy as he cast the spell at the exact point from where Theo had aimed his hand. As the shot of reddish-white magic hit the unmark part of the case went through the Glamor Dumbles had in place as with a click the glass front fell forward on a hinge letting them have access to the sword.

Harry gave a smile to Theo, who missed it as he had gone back to staring at the Sorting Hat as he bit his lower lip, as Percy stood on his tiptoes and was just barely to touch the sword to bring it down. Percy had explained about this during the planning stages that since Harry had not been able to call the sword back to him like he had the first time it would seem Dumbles, or the enchantments that were natural to the sword, might have made it that it could not be summoned by Magic, and would have to be handled by a physical way. Feeling like the situation called for it Percy held the sword of the Founder of his House by both the hilt and, with extreme caution, the end of he blade before he presented it to Harry.

Harry reached forward and wrapped the fingers of his right hand once more around the hilt of the sword as he took it from his older friend and crush as he felt a wave of Magic wash over him. When the Magic ended Harry noticed a familiar gold ring just sitting at the edge of Dumble's desk. Reaching forward with his left hand Harry slipped his middle finger, the same place the Slytherin Ring was, into the band. Unlike last time where it had felt as if his finger was being bitten off there was a gentle warmth coming off the ring.

"Very good young Heir you accomplished your task I had set aside for you to take your place in the family," Godric said as Harry once more found himself back in the Judging space for the rings.

"Thank you sir I could not have done it with allies I had made," Harry said.

"Too right one should never stand alone against an enemy force. I would also say it would be a good idea to follow the issue your new friend is dealing with at the moment," Godric said as he left bringing Harry back to himself in the Headmasters' office.

"What's up Theo?" Harry asked seeing the other boy still looking up at where the Sorting Hat was stored.

"I am not sure I think there is some spell or something on the hat," Theo said.

"Wouldn't that be the spell that allows it have a sort of mind that allows it place the students in place in each House?" Harry asked.

"Yes but it seems more than that. The last time I was this close to the Hat was during my sorting before my Mage Sight came in, so it could be that spell but something tells me it is not," Theo said.

" _A bee in your bonnet young man_?" The Hat asked making Theo actually jump a little having not considered the Hat could say anything other than the names of the Houses out loud.

"I guess I was just wondering about the spells on you," Theo said after he collected himself again.

" _You are correct some of the charms on me were placed after the Founders created me to help sort the students of this fine institution_ ,' the Hat said.

"And the others?" Theo asked after a bit of pure silence.

" _That I can not say_ ," the Hat said but it seems he would not or could not go into further detail as the flap near the top that functioned as its mouth stopped moving.

"Is there a way to take the additional spells off or are they helpful for Sorting the students?" Percy asked.

" _That I can not say_ ," the Hat said.

"So in other words no. Other wise you would not have an issue with stating what the spells on you were," Theo said.

" _I am afraid I can not say_ ," the Hat said again seeming to wilt a little.

"You know there is stories that the Sorting Hat once belonged to Godric maybe your new ring would work," Percy suggest. Harry shrugged as he reached for the Hat and once he touched the there was a flash of a golden aura of Magic that went from the ring through the hat. Suddenly the old dusty look of the hat changed making it look like it was new of a light baby blue shade with multicolored stars along its pointed top with a black rim.

" _Jolly good it has been ages I fell like myself again_ ," the Hat said with what sounded like a laugh. " _Thank you Harry Potter seems sending to to Gryffindor rather than Slytherin worked out in the end. Now I should be able to send the students where they are truly meant to be such as your companions_."

"What do you mean?" Theo asked.

" _Well young Theodore Nott II both you and Messer Percy Weasley both could have ended up where I sent you but also have done quite well in Ravenclaw. I would have had a hard time placing you if not for several enchantments Albus has placed on me. One which would cause all children of Molly Weasley nee Prewett to be sorted right into Gyrffindor. Which is a shame for your younger twin brothers I had seen would have been better in Slytherin. As for you Theodore Nott II you ended up in Slytherin for having both a parent which was a member of the Death Eaters, even if he was a spy, and for having a Dark Magical Core,_ " the Hat said.

  
"Bastard," Theo said having always wondered why so many of His supporters had ended up in Slytherin even though some always seemed to be better suited for one of the other Houses. Like Marcus Flint for instance who when he was not playing Quidditch was one of the nicest students Theo had ever meet and had always thought should have been in Huffelpuff.

"So you can resort everyone then?" Harry asked.

" _I am afraid not for while you banished the spells that had been placed on me I can not resort someone until they call for it, and from what Albus was saying last night he would make sure no resort would happen anytime soon lest someone discover the spells he had put in place_ ," the Hat said.

"Wouldn't he see that they are gone as soon as he sees you looking like that?" Harry asked.

" _Good point_ ," the Hat said before making a sound like a whistle. " _Fawks be a dear would you good chap_." At the call the Phoenix took flight from its perch and flew over the Hat letting one of its tail feathers rub over it.

"Um nothing seemed to have happened," Harry said as Fawks flew around the room and came to rest not back on its perch by Harry's shoulder.

" _Ah but that is because I am allowing you to see past it. Now pay attention my lads_ ," the Hat said as for an instant it changed back into its former ratty appearance.

"A Glamour I dare say," Percy said impressed having never seen one so well made.

" _More than that is the Magic of the Castle to protect itself again with the approval of Godric and Salazar's Heir_ ," the Hat said giving Harry a little bow as he also used his tip to point at the glass case where the sword had been making them all look. If Harry was not still holding the sword in his right hand he would have thought that it was back in the case; for with the case closed there appeared a duplicate Sword of Gryffindor.

Harry was about to say more when a large explosion was heard from below. "I am guessing that is George and Blaise," Theo said as they all paused to listen only for the three students to hear someone climbing up the stairs.

"Bloody fools if Molly would not throw a fit I would get rid of them," Dumbles' voice said as the foot steps got closer.

"What do we do? He does not seem to be in a good mood and the Prank did not stop him?" Harry asked the two taller boys.

" _Easy_ ," the Hat said " _Theodore Nott II and Percy Weasley if you would be so kind to take hold of young Harry Potter it will be quickly sorted out_." Following the Hat's suggestion having no time to come up with one of their own. The three Humans were startled as Fawks spread his large multicolored wings and with a flash of Phoenix Fire whisked them away and into the classroom Fred and Draco were watching the map.

"Bloody Hell how did you manage that?' Fred asked as he and Draco moved apart from where they had been standing shoulder to shoulder looking at the map.

"What's with the Phoenix?" Draco asked as both Harry and Theo noticed a small blush in his cheeks.

"This is Fawks I was told that he was Dumbles bird but I think he is actually connected to the school itself," Harry said as Fawks gave his shoulder a quick squeeze which Harry read as his guess had been correct as he flashed back to the Headmaster's Office. As the Phoenix vanished Harry felt something roll down the shoulder Fawks had been using as a perch and slide into one of his robe pockets.

Reaching into the pocket Harry was shocked as he withdrew the Silver ring of the Peverell family and slipped it on. "Very good my lad as you have gained control of the Gryffindor Line that brings up your total of two of my family's branching paths letting you take your place as Lord Peverell use it well." Ignotus said with a smile having not bother to enter the Judging space but appear before everyone in the room.

"Well Godric approved you getting the sword I see," Draco said approaching Harry from the left side and giving the sword a wide birth.

"He did now all that leaves is what to do with the Sword?" Harry said as the Gryffindor Ring flashed a little as Godric appeared before him.

"I would suggest you send it back to my Vaults like it had been resting in before you pulled it out of my hat in Salazar's Chamber," Godric said as all but Harry stared in amazement at him.

"Um good idea how do I actually do that without going to the bank?" Harry asked.

"Gods the teaching has gone down hill since I left hasn't it use a Transference Ritual and have the end point be at Gringotts they will see to it, especially if you attach a note," Godric said with a slight huff.

Harry was about to point out he had no idea how to perform such a ritual when the others spoke up saying they would help him perform it. So as they waited for George and Blaise to get back from their prank Harry watched as Draco, Theo, Percy and Fred began to use some left over chalk to place a large rune on the floor. While he had perused much of his class book on runes he did not recognize the one that the others were putting into place making him think it was a common one that Magical Families might use from time to time. When the rune was complete the others had Harry step inside of the design, making sure not to smudge any of the design, before he laid the Godric's Sword in the very middle of the rune. Harry was than instructed to kneel before the sword and place his left hand, since it had his rings on it, on a specific place before he was told to repeat after them. "I Harry James Potter Lord and Heir of the Most Brave House of Gyrffindor transfer this my ancestor's sword back to the vaults of the British branch of Gringotts Banks," once Harry stated this there was a bright flash as the sword vanished as did the markings on the floor.

Performing the Transference Ritual also took a bit of his magic making Harry hand his head and take a few deep breaths to regain his strength. As his head was down he also witness the three rings on his finger seemed to merge together with the single ring seeming to flash between the looks of all three rings before it stopped and looked like the Slytherin Ring again. The ring flashed making Theo, and Draco gasped as Salazar appeared in the room. "My Great Granduncle Iggy, Godric and myself thought it would be best to make it look like you only still had the ring you have been wearing rather than a new one," Salazar said once Harry was able to lift his head to look up at him.

"Thanks," Harry said still a little breathlessly as he tottered in place. Before he could fully collapse the others rushed forward and pulled him up as Percy transfigured one of the room's desk into a couch and laid Harry in it. "And thank you Percy," Harry said with a smile as he closed his eyes when his body entered a meditative healing state.

As the group had agreed to all meet up together after going after the sword as Harry rested the others waited for Blaise and George to arrive before they left the room. After a while the door creaked a little as George's voice stated, "I think we have a problem Dumbles entered his office a while ago, and even left it again but there has been no sign of Harry, Percy or Theo."

Without opening his eyes Harry heard what sounded like a blow to flesh making contact with other flesh before Fred's voice stated, "It is alright they are back you can come in."

"How did they get past us?" Blaise asked as the door opened and the sound of foots steps were heard.

"It seems beside getting the Sword Harry made a new friend," Draco's voice explained. "We got a lift from a Phoenix." This statement was followed by the sound of a whistle forcing Harry to open his eyes to glare at them a little.

"Yes Fawks seemed rather happy to help out once the Sorting Hat asked him to," Harry said pushing himself into a sitting position on the couch.

"Fawks and the Sorting Hat, seems your part of the plan was interesting," Blaise stated.

"And how did you to get off? We heard Dumbles come right up the stairs after your prank go off so you did not manage to keep his attention," Percy asked.

"Yeah and it was such a waste since I had the prototype swamp go right off when he was in the middle of it, but all he did was wave his wand and get rid of the the grim covering him. I think in our version we should make it so they can not be effected by magic," George said.

"At least that is an easy fix," Blaise said "all would be required would be adding an over reaching Anti-Magic Charm on the swamp in its inert state."

"So he just let you go without punishment that seems unlikely," Percy said arching an eyebrow at the pair.

"Well he didn't but Filch certainly did," George said with a larger smile than most would have while relaying the news of getting a detention with the man.

"And that is a good thing is it?" Draco asked.

"Well his idea of a detention was for us to come back tonight and clean up the mess we made without using Magic," George said still beaming.

"Apart from that meaning the swamp is left in front of Dumbles office until then I don't see it," Theo said while Fred started to laugh a little.

"You see as we do some of the work on our products at home which means we had to find out a way to get rid of everything quick before Molly would come and try to confiscate all of our work," Fred explained.

"That explains why no one could ever find out the sources of bangs and noises coming for your room," Percy said impressed with both the twins' foresight and ingenuity in their work.

After they finished congratulated themselves on a well executed plan the group decided to head back to their respective Common Rooms, for now, but promising to meet up again having found the whole experience rather fun. As Harry and the older Weasley made their way up to Gryffindor Tower he was filled with hope since only the Potter family ring was left to collect meaning he just need to either get his money back or make those that had wronged him pay for their actions against him. As they approached the Fat Lady's Portrait rather than wait for them to give her the password Harry's ring flashed causing the entrance to open on its own. The twins shared a look as they hardly patted Harry on the back before moving in to shield him just in case their younger brother or Hermione was in the room. Thankfully, they were not letting Harry reach the door leading to his new room and go inside. As soon as he walked into the room the wall behind Harry's bed began to glow a little making it look like the shape of a door before it vanished. Thinking it was odd that a door just happened to appear when he returned to his room after he gained the Gyrffindor ring. Wishing he had the map to see if Dean or Seamus were anywhere close to returning to the room Harry walked over to the area and pressed his palm on the wall on in the area as the outline had been. As soon as he touched the wall it seemed to swing open, and even though he was in the tallest room in the tower which only had a single wall between the room and the outside he found another room on the other side of the open doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending it here for while I know the room Harry found is the Founder's room I don't have any idea of how to decorate or what should be inside yet.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this story came from the fact is that in the stories where Harry goes up to get either his Heir or Lordship rings, at least in the stories I have read, the rings always accept him. This lead to an idea of what if the rings did not accept him, at least right away.


End file.
